


See You Again

by JPHBK



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPHBK/pseuds/JPHBK
Summary: Kimberly visits Jason the night before he leaves for the Peace Conference, to say goodbye. Jason admits he has one regret about leaving. Over the course of the next few years Kimberly would discover what that regret was as she and Jason grow closer and have one more Ranger adventure together.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Jason Scott looked down at the device strapped to his wrist and studied it as if it was the first time he had ever seen it. In truth it had not left his wrist for almost two years. Billy had told him to keep it, he made a new one for the new Red Ranger. 

Jason couldn't help but to almost wince at that thought. It wasn't anything against his replacement whom he had met and got along fine with. It was simply the idea that he needed to be replaced. The reality of it was only hitting him now the night before his departure for the Peace Conference on the other side of the globe. 

These thoughts are what led Jason to find himself in his current location. He glanced around at his surroundings. He smiled as he saw the lake below him from his perch on the hill. He could make out in the distance the sounds of people playing baseball in the park nearby him. The sun was just starting to go down and the weather was perfect. This was the perfect place Jason found to reflect and collect his thoughts.

Jason shifted his feet to get a little more comfortable and drew his knees up a little closer to his chest to rest his arms on them. Once again his eyes fell on the communicator on his wrist. After a moment he reached over and unclasped it and held it in his hand. He traced the outline of the face of the device with his thumb and let out a sigh. 

"Hey." A voice from behind Jason only slightly startled him due to the soft tone of it. He smiled a half smile and turned his head ever so slightly to see who was approaching him. Upon making eye contact she too smiled and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before she closed the distance between them. 

"How'd you find me?" Jason asked as he felt the air shift next to him and looked over to see her getting comfortable in the grass in a pose similar to his.

"I had a feeling you'd be needing to think right now.. and I knew this was your spot." Kimberly Hart replied as she made no attempt to hide her attempt to study Jason's face. 

"Yeah... one last time to come here and think." Jason responded with a wistful smile as he turned his attention back to the communicator in his hands. Kimberly noted it as well briefly as she stole a glance down at her own and then back up to Jason's face.

"I think you'll have fun at the conference." Kim commented in a tone that was somewhere between casual and phony. She knew she was just trying to make small talk because she had came to say goodbye to him but was not sure how to do that.

"I'm sure." Jason responded. His tone also attempted to be as casual as possible. 

"It's an amazing opportunity." Kim added.

"It is." Jason agreed. He weighed the communicator in his hand for a moment as he gathered his next thought. "Being a Ranger was an amazing opportunity."

"Yeah.." Kim responded as she eyed his expression. She noted how he was deliberately avoiding eye contact with her now. Doing that was not something she was accustomed to seeing Jason do. He was always very confident and self assure. Now though she could see that there was uncertainty in his tone and demeanor. "Hey.. Jason?"

"Yeah?" Jason responded.

"Are you okay?" Kim questioned. This prompted Jason to turn to her and provide her the eye contact she had found herself wanting. 

"Sure.. why?" Jason replied. Kim saw through the casual response and offered him a small smile. She cocked her head slightly, hoping it would prod him into opening up. There was a brief moment of silence before he parted his lips and Kim's eyes darted down to them and back up to his eyes. "I guess.. I'm not sure."

"I thought so." Kim responded. Jason nodded. 

"I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel right now." Jason continued.

"I don't know either, but how do you feel?" Kim asked. She was startled slightly by a soft thud and she turned to see Jason had dropped his communicator to the grass in front of him. 

"Kind of lost." Jason answered honestly. Kim found herself instinctively reaching over and placing a hand on his arm. "I mean.. I'm happy for the opportunity, but... being a Ranger.. it's... all I know right now... it's what I'm good at."

"You are." Kim agreed with a smile as she considered just how good of a Ranger and leader he had truly been. Jason smiled for a moment before his expression became neutral. "It won't be the same without you."

"You guys will do okay." Jason responded. "I don't worry about that... you, Billy and Tommy will look out for the new ones and I feel like in no time they'll fit in seamlessly."

"I wasn't just talking about the team." Kim stated. Jason turned to her. He studied her for a few moments. Kim was no longer the young girl he had met and befriended in first grade. She had grown into a beautiful young woman who he now as he sat studying her he couldn't figure out how he'd not have her in his life anymore. 

"Kim.." Jason started to speak.

"Jason.. do you remember the first thing I said to you when we met?" Kim asked him. Jason immediately nodded in the affirmative.

"Of course." Jason responded and he couldn't fight the smile forming on his face. "You came right up to me in front of the whole classroom and told me that I was your boyfriend."

"You remember." Kim responded with a laugh. 

"I was so embarrassed but.. I wasn't about to argue with you." Jason replied with a laugh of his own.

"Do you know at what point exactly you stopped being my boyfriend?" Kim asked. Jason considered the question for a moment.

"No.." He replied with a small chuckle. "We just grew out of it I guess."

"I guess." Kim agreed and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"I'm going to miss you." Jason finally broke the silence. 

"I'll miss you too." Kim replied and she felt some tears forming. She didn't want Jason to see them though, because she wanted to be strong for him. She didn't want him to regret leaving. Holding back her emotions for the sake of showing support was what she was attempting right now, although she found the task to be much more difficult than she expected. 

"I don't wanna leave with any regrets.." Jason began.

"Why do I sense a "but"?" Kim asked.

"I do have one." Jason responded.

"What?" Kim inquired. Jason shook his head. Kim could read on his face now that he regretted saying what he had just said. She wanted to pry but knew that with Jason he could be unbreakable if he wanted to be. 

"I should probably get home and finish packing." Jason commented purposely shifting the subject. 

"Do you have much left?" Kim asked.

"Not really." Jason responded. 

"T.. Tommy is looking for you too." Kim informed him. 

"I'll get with him later." Jason responded. 

"Okay." Kim said in response. 

"Thanks for watching the sunset with me." Jason said as he pointed in front of them just as the last rays of sunlight began to disappear over the horizon. Kim turned to it and smiled. She hadn't really even noticed it as she had spent most of her time studying him. 

"Of course." Kim responded. 

"And thanks for.... just everything.." Jason said as he turned to her. 

"Don't talk like it's goodbye Jase.." Kim said. "We'll see each other again."

"Yeah..." Jason responded. "You are probably right."

"Probably?" Kim questioned. "You planning on never returning?"

"No.. but you know.. we should know better than most how life can throw unexpected things at you." Jason stated. 

"That's true." Kim agreed. "But I plan to see you again Jason Scott."

Jason smiled and reached over and put his arm around her pulling her into his side. He kissed the top of her head and they sat there for a few moments. 

"I guess.. I really better go now." Jason said as he removed his arm and stood up. Kim followed suit and looked up at him. She sensed he wanted to say something but once more he stopped himself. She reached down and took him by the hand. 

"I expect you to call and write you know... I don't want to be those friends who drift apart." Kim stated. Jason saw the sincerity in her expression.

"I'll call.. I'll write.." Jason replied. "I don't want to drift apart either." 

"Good... then we won't." Kim said with a smile and wrapped him a hug. After a few moments they broke apart and he started to turn and leave. She watched him take a few steps and something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She reached down and retrieved his communicator from the grass. "Hey Jase!"

"Yeah?" He asked as he stopped and turned to face her. She jogged up to him and held out his communicator to him.

"You forgot this." Kim said with a smile. Jason glanced down at it for a moment. His eyes went up to Kim's. He felt her take his wrist and she slipped the communicator on it and clasped it shut. She held his hand in hers and then looked up at him. "You sure you don't want to tell me about that regret?"

"Not now." Jason responded. "Maybe someday."

"Okay.. just.. don't want you to have any." Kim stated. 

"Yeah.. but.. we all have them from time to time." Jason said as he offered her a small smile. "Goodbye Kimberly."

"No.. not goodbye." Kim corrected him as she shook her head. "I'll see you again."


	2. Chapter 2

" _Come on Scott just knock on the door._ " Jason stood looking at the brown wooden door in front of him as if he had never seen one before. The truth is something about reaching this door had frozen him in his tracks. He had been moving just fine with all sorts of gusto right up until this point. Jason stared the door down as if it would somehow blink before he did.

" _This is ridiculous._ " Jason mentally scolded his foolishness right now. He heard movement to his right and smiled as two girls passed him in the hall. They returned the smile and whispered as they passed him. Jason had no doubt they were laughing about how silly he was just staring at the door the way he was. 

Jason took a deep breath and lifted his hand. He formed a fist but stopped it just as it pressed lightly against the door. Quickly he went over everything he wanted to say in his head one more time. He doubted it would go as smoothly as it did in his head but he wanted to be prepared. Just as Jason started to knock the door creaked open in front of him and his breath caught in his throat.

"Oh my God... Jason?!!" Kimberly exclaimed as she stood with the door to her apartment open wide. 

"H.. Hey." Jason uttered sheepishly, he felt silly getting caught mid knock. Within seconds he felt himself being enveloped in a tight hug. He smiled and breathed with relief as he wrapped his arms around her to return the hug.

"This is a surprise... wow..." Kim said into his shoulder, her tone softer now as she relished the hug. 

"Yeah.. I um.. wanted to surprise you." Jason said as they pulled back enough to look at each other. 

"Well.. you did!" Kim said, the enthusiastic tone returning to her voice. Jason smiled in response as he realized just how much he had missed hearing her. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Jason responded as he followed her into the small apartment. He glanced around the living room to see it moderately furnished with a small couch, a coffee table and shelf adorned with cds. 

"Just put your bags over there." Kim said as she gestured between the two bags Jason had in his hands towards a space in the floor next to the shelf. 

"Okay." Jason said as he placed the bags down and resumed his once over of the apartment. He smiled at the cds. "No tv?"

"Nah.. I got my music, I'm good." Kim replied as she walked over to her couch and sat down and implored Jason to sit next to her. He made his way across the room and complied.   
"Sooo many questions, but first of all, what are you doing in Florida?"

"Just to surprise you." Jason replied.

"But shouldn't you be.." Kim began.

"I left..." Jason cut her off gently. "Wasn't for me."

"Oh.." Kim could sense a sadness in Jason's tone. She debated whether to pursue questions about it further. Jason glanced at her and they made eye contact.

"I missed Angel Grove.. the team.. you guys." Jason answered the question she had yet to ask. "As much as I tried to.. adapt.. and.. well..."

"Didn't work?" Kim reacted.

"Didn't work." Jason echoed. Kim smiled at him and brushed a stray hair out of her eye. She realized he was still making eye contact with her and something about his demeanor felt different than the last time she saw him. 

"So what now?" Kim inquired.

"Now.. I just wanted to stop and see you first, before I go back to Angel Grove and see everyone else." Jason answered.

"I'm flattered I get to be first." Kim said with a smile.

"Of course." Jason responded and he returned his smile. His eyes shifted focus down to his hands in his lap. Kim sensed a shift in his mood and found herself very intrigued by it. 

"So how long are you going to be in Florida?" Kim asked. Her voice prompted Jason to return his attention to her. 

"Not sure." Jason began. "Probably for a few days at least." 

"Good." Kim replied. "We got a lot of catching up to do."

"I'd like that." Jason responded. "How do you like it here?"

"It's okay.." Kim answered. "Like you though.. I miss home."

"How is your training?" Jason questioned. Kim got up and walked over to her refrigerator. She retrieved a bottle of water and offered one to Jason. He took it and smiled. 

"It's fine." Kim responded as she made her way back to the couch to sit next to Jason again. She shifted so she was facing him directly. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Jason responded before he took a sip of his water. 

"It's not what I expected." Kim confessed. 

"How so?" Jason asked as he studied her expression.

"This was my dream.. or at least I thought it was.." Kim clarified. "I'm doing great, I enjoy it.. but.. I just..."

"It's not home.." Jason finished for her. 

"Exactly." Kim agreed. 

"Sounds like you and I are a couple of homebodies." Jason said with a small laugh, prompting one from Kim as well. 

"I never thought I'd be like that... but in my defense I am here alone.. at least you had Zack and Trini." Kim stated.

"That's true." Jason replied. "I wouldn't have lasted month without them to keep me sane."

"Was it that bad?" Kim inquired. 

"No.. it really wasn't." Jason answered. "I mean we did good work and there were a lot of great people there... but I don't know.. it wasn't home, so I spent the majority of my time working out, training and reading.."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Kim replied. "It's pretty much what I do here too."

"Yeah.. I just did it to distract me from being homesick." Jason said before taking another drink of his water. "I don't know.."

"I knew the night before you left.. when we talked.. it wasn't going to be easy for you." Kim stated.

"Yeah?" Jason asked.

"Yeah.. you had buyers regret on it right there." Kim answered.

"Yeah I guess I did." Jason agreed. He turned on the couch to better face Kim. "Something about the power.. it's hard to let that go."

"Gosh.. I know." Kim said with an enthusiastic nod. "I sometimes feel helpless without it."

"Same." Jason agreed. "It would be easy to say that's all it was.. that I just missed being a Ranger but I know there is more to it than that."

"What do you mean?" Kim questioned. She watched as Jason shifted back into his previous position and his eyes suddenly found the view out of her window to be particularly fascinating. Once again his demeanor was leaving her very curious. 

"I don't know." Jason lied. The lie felt bitter on his tongue as he said the words. He rolled his eyes at himself tensed his muscles a bit. He glanced at Kim out of the corner of his eye to see she was studying him and he knew she was good at reading people, especially him. He waited for a series of questions to come.

"Do you keep in touch with Tommy and Billy?" Kim asked. Jason breathed a little sight of relief that she didn't ask what he was expecting. In fact she seemed to be changing the subject altogether. 

"Yeah.. I mean.. some.." Jason answered. "Some letters.. and calls..."

"You didn't call or write me." Kim replied. Jason turned to her to see if he could read her expression. 

"I.. um.." Jason stumbled as she was holding a really good poker face currently. "I didn't want to bother you because of your training."

"Oh.." Kim replied. "That makes sense.. but still.. a call or a letter.. that wouldn't have bothered me."

"Sorry." Jason apologized. 

"It's okay.." Kim said.

"It.. I.." Jason suddenly found the English language to be a foreign concept to him once more. 

"Jason.. is everything okay?" Kim asked. Jason froze. He closed his eyes, took a little breath and turned to her with a smile.

"Yeah.. I'm just.. probably jet lagged or something." Jason responded. Kim cocked her head slightly and Jason felt his resolve crumbling. He was seconds away from spilling everything to her but was saved by her speaking.

"You just seem to have a lot on your mind." Kim stated.

"Yeah.. honestly I guess I do." Jason responded. "But.. mostly right now.. it's just nice to see you again."

"Same." Kim agreed as she smiled. 

"So.. what about you.. you keep in touch with everyone back home regularly?" Jason asked.

"Eh.. define regularly." Kim responded with a shrug. "I mean.. I guess it's just a few calls and letters here and there for me too."

"Really?" Jason reacted with surprise. His mind immediately went to Tommy and he struggled with the idea that he and Kimberly were only in contact occasionally. "How does that work with Tommy?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders a bit and crossed her legs up on the couch. She tapped her fingers against the bare part of her legs at the hem of her shorts. Jason watched and suddenly felt bad he had asked that question. He started to retract it but Kim spoke first.

"It's not working that great to be honest." Kim answered before letting out a small sigh.

"Oh.. um.." Jason struggled for the proper response. "I'm sorry.."

"It's just.. it's hard.. the long distance stuff." Kim elaborated. "Plus.. we are both so busy."

"Yeah." Jason agreed. 

"I mean.... at first, the letters and calls would be sweet and romantic, but lately it's just small talk about Ranger problems or my training.." Kim paused. "You probably don't want to hear all this."

"No it's okay.." Jason assured her. 

"Just hard to keep the fire going under the circumstances I guess." Kim continued. 

"I can see that." Jason agreed with a nod. "Have... have you voiced this to him?"

"Not in so many words." Kim responded. She looked up and met Jason's gaze with her own. His eyes seemingly softened when she met them with hers. She felt a little flutter in her chest and a warmth come over her. She lowered her head once more and stifled the smile that was starting to form on her face. 

"What?" Jason asked as he caught her response.

"How in the world are you always single?" Kim blurted out. She let out a small laugh as Jason was dumbfounded by the question and reached up to scratch the back of his neck. His mouth seemingly would not close.

"W..wh.." Jason found no words. 

"I'm sorry.. but gosh Jason.. you are good looking, caring, and such a great guy." Kim explained, and Jason fought a smile as she almost visibly swooned as she spoke. Jason was very confused with how the conversation was going but he knew that he was blushing. 

"I don't know.. I guess... I just never... where did that come from?" Jason asked.

"Your eyes." Kim explained. 

"My eyes?" Jason questioned.

"The way you were looking at me... I've never met someone whose heart is reflected in their eyes the way yours are." Kim said as she smiled at him. "The moment you thought I was upset.. it was reflected in your eyes."

"I don't know what to say... but if you are upset.. I.. I want to be there for you." Jason replied.

"I know.." Kim replied, the smile still on her face. 

"I think.." Jason considered how to take the conversation. "I am sorry that things are not going that great with you and Tommy."

"Yeah.. me too.. but I don't know.." Kim stopped herself. Jason noticed this action and reached over to place a hand on her knee. 

"What is it?" Jason inquired. 

"Can I be super blunt with you?" Kim asked as her eyes fixated on his hand on her bare skin. 

"Sure." Jason replied.

"Sometimes..." Kim said as she looked up at him. "I feel like people made more out of our relationship than what it was."

"What are you saying?" Jason asked, trying to understand.

"Just.. I mean.. I love Tommy.." Kim began. "But..."

"You aren't in love with him.." Jason finished. Kimberly nodded in agreement and she searched him to see how he'd respond.

"I know he is your best friend..." She began.

"It's cool.. I get it." Jason responded. 

"You do?" Kim questioned.

"Yeah.. I mean... we are young, we date, we love, but.. doesn't mean we fall in love." Jason stated.

"Exactly." Kim responded with enthusiasm as he understood. She had been trying to figure her feelings out for awhile now and it was nice to have someone who understood. She was afraid to voice them to any of her and Tommy's mutual friends out of fear that they would not understand or they would think she was evil for not feeling for Tommy what they expected her to. 

"Do you think... I mean.. how do you think he feels?" Jason asked.

"I think he feels the same way, but.. I'm not sure." Kim answered. "What do you think?"

"That's probably none of my business to speculate how he feels." Jason responded. 

"Fair enough." Kim replied as she placed a hand over Jason's as it continued to rest on her knee. She traced a circle on his hand and glanced up at him. He was watching the movement of her hand, oblivious to her gaze. "I'm going to break up with him."

"Wh..." Jason began as he now looked up to meet her gaze. "Really?"

"Uh-huh." Kim answered.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"The things we were talking about just now.... it's just not working." Kim replied. "How.. how do you think he will take it?"

"I don't think I can say that." Jason replied. "I'm a little out of touch with everything."

"Does he talk about me with you?" Kim questioned.

"I... " Jason began.

"You don't have to answer that, gosh.. I'm sorry.. I don't mean to put you in the middle." Kim interjected. "I just... like I said, I love Tommy.. I don't want to hurt him."

"I know you don't." Jason said with a nod. 

"How would you take it...?" Kim asked. Jason studied her for a moment. He found the question curious and tried to fit it into the context of their conversation. 

"If.. a girl that I was seeing but wasn't in love with broke up with?" Jason asked. "Or if you broke up with me?"

"Um.." Kim was now the one intrigued by the words coming from Jason. So many ways she wanted to analyze the words and understand them but for now she just tried her best to answer. "The first one I guess.." 

"I mean.. it would suck, but it happens... it's not the end of the world." Jason answered honestly. Kim nodded. 

"No it isn't." Kim stated. 

"But... maybe you should talk to him about it." Jason said.

"And say what... "Tommy, how will you take it if I break up with you?" Kim asked with a small laugh. Jason laughed and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Yeah... I meant.. maybe if you aren't sure how he feels you should ask him..." Jason began. "Although... it's how you feel that really matters in this kind of stuff."

"Yeah it is." Kim agreed. 

"So.. maybe don't ask him.. just.." Jason stopped himself.

"Break up with him." Kim continued his thought.

"I didn't say that." Jason countered.

"It's okay Jase.." Kim said with a smile before she brushed her hair behind her ear. "I'm not going to tell Tommy that you told me to break up with him."

"Good.. cause I didn't say that.." Jason said. "I mean.. it wouldn't matter anyway.. that's not my decision."

"Right." Kim stated as she ran her thumb across his. He watched the interplay between their hands for a moment before he slowly pulled his hand back to his body with a cover that he was scratching a spot on his opposite arm. 

"I.. mean.. I just want you to be happy.." Jason stated as he rested his hands on his thighs. 

"I know Jase.. you are a great friend." Kim stated. She got up from the couch and made her way into the bedroom nearby. Jason watched as she disappeared from view for a few seconds. He started to avert his attention back to her window when she appeared in the doorway again. "Just to ease your worries.."

Kim walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jason once more. This time she sat close enough to were their shoulders were making contact. She eased over a notebook in front of Jason for him to look at it. Jason took it from her hand and glanced up and down it.

"I have been working on a letter.." Kim began with a gesture towards the paper Jason was holding. Jason offered it back to her, not wanting to read it. 

"Oh.." Jason responded.

"So it wasn't our conversation that got the ball rolling.. just wanted you to know that." Kim said as she placed the notebook on the table in front of them. "But you are probably tired of talking about this now.. not sure how we got off on it."

"I don't mind.. it's what's on your mind, so we can talk about it." Jason replied. "It's just.. Tommy's my friend too and I don't want to come between you two somehow."

"You..." Kim began. She paused and Jason watched her. "It's not like that.. don't feel like that."

"Okay." Jason responded.

"It was nice though... to get it off my chest.." Kim explained. "I was afraid that if I told any of our mutual friends.. well I didn't think they'd understand."

"You should give us more credit." Jason replied. "We love you both, that won't change no matter what."

"Thanks Jason." Kim said as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him in a grateful hug. He put his arm around her and pulled her in tight. 

"You're welcome." Jason responded. After a couple of minutes he realized they hadn't spoken anymore and she was still in his arms. He felt nervousness rising up in him again. Just like he had felt when he had been having the stand off with her front door. He broke the embrace in response to his feelings and offered her a smile as she briefly glanced up at him before she resumed her position next to him. 

"I'm sorry for my comment earlier... as I think about it now.. it sounded awful." Kim stated as she turned to him. 

"Which comment?" Jason asked.

"About you being single." Kim clarified. "I mean.. it was presumptuous of me to even assume you are single."

"It's fine.. I mean you did compliment me..." Jason said with a grin. "And.. I am.. single."

"Since we are sharing.." Kim started. "Can I ask.. why?"

"Sure." Jason replied. "Although I'm not sure there is a definitive answer, other than I just don't.. it's not something I'm seeking."

"You get asked out all the time, Jason." Kim said. Jason raised his eyebrows at her. "I have been standing right next to you when girls have given you their number."

"Ha.. well.. yeah.." Jason said with a shy smile. "I do."

"So.. what gives?" Kim asked. "And please.. if at any point I sound like a tool again, stop me."

"You're fine." Jason said with a small laugh at her choice of words. "When I was a Ranger, I guess I felt like I should focus on that.. and not.. stuff."

"Okay.." Kim said with a nod.

"Plus.. it's complicated dating outside of the team.. or at least I'd think it would be.." Jason replied. "Lying to them.. I mean, most of the times I did use those numbers I was given, it didn't go past a date or two.. because I didn't want it to get to that point."

"That.. actually makes sense." Kim said as she considered his response. She didn't have to worry about it dating Tommy.

"So that's all there is to it." Jason stated.

"What about at the conference.. no one over there catch your eye?" Kim inquired.

"Not really.." Jason replied. 

"What about Trini?" Kim asked. This prompted Jason's full attention. He was a little surprised at the question. "I mean.. did you ever.."

"No.. it's um.. I don't see Trini that way." Jason answered. " Not that she is not beautiful.. she is.. but it was just never going to happen."

"Got you." Kim responded. There was a silence between them for a moment as Kim considered something, but didn't voice it to Jason.

"So yeah." Jason broke the silence.

"Jason?" Kim asked.

"Yeah?" Jason responded. 

"That night.." She began. "Before you left.. you told me you had a regret.."

"I remember." Jason responded.

"You said you couldn't tell me then.. can you tell me now?" Kim questioned. She watched as Jason's demeanor once more resembled the way it had previous when it caught her attention. She felt like she was starting to put the pieces together, but was far from feeling comfortable voicing it.

"Um..." Jason stalled. "I don't think.."

"It's okay.. I was just wondering." Kim replied. "Do you have anywhere to stay here in Florida?"

"I'm going to get a hotel." Jason responded. His mind was not on her questions though, it was on the way she had changed the subject and saved him from giving her a proper response. He found it curious, almost as if she knew what it was and why he couldn't say it. 

"Stay with me." Kim suggested.

"Huh?" Jason was snapped back to the moment. 

"Stay.. if you don't mind the couch." Kim stated as she gave the seat below her a few pats. 

"I don't wanna put you out.." Jason said.

"Really Jase.. I'd be offended if you didn't wanna stay with me." Kim said with a smile. 

"In that case.. the couch is fine with me." Jason replied returning the smile. 

"You hungry?" Kim asked as she got up from the couch and turned to him.

"I can eat." Jason replied. 

"Give me a few minutes to get dressed and we'll go get something." Kim said.

"Sure thing." Jason responded before Kim made her way towards her bedroom. She started to close the door behind her, but stopped when the gap was just wide enough for her to stand in. 

"And Jason.. it's really good to see you again." Kim said as they locked eyes and she watched them soften for her again. He didn't need to say anything, she knew he was happy to see her again as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Kimberly gripped the doorknob to her bedroom door and turned it ever so gently. She heard the door give a small pop as it released and she cringed slightly. She took a moment and then pulled the door open at a snail's pace. She fully expected to see Jason sleeping soundly on the couch through the gap she had created. She did not see him however and she crinkled her brow in confusion.

Kimberly pulled the door open wide enough to squeeze out and stopped when she saw a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see the silhouette of Jason doing push-ups in the sunlight coming in through her living room window. She paused and watched him to see if he had heard her or was aware of her presence. If he was aware he gave no outward indication.

Kimberly glanced down at the watch on her wrist to confirm it was actually the ungodly hour of five in the AM. She confirmed this and then stepped out into the room a little bit more. Her movement caused a slight pause in Jason's rhythm. He continued on and she cleared her throat slightly to announce her presence just in case he was not already aware. 

"You're up early." Jason said between breaths. 

"I was gonna to say the same for you." Kim replied as she watched him. She was very aware suddenly of the fact that he was shirtless and in the best shape she had ever seen him. She shook her head slightly and shifted her focus to his face. He glanced around at her and smiled.

"The switch in time zones has got me out of whack.. thought I'd get in a little early exercise." Jason responded as he finally ceased his movement and sprung to his feet. 

"Gotcha... well... um.. I have training." Kim stated. "Coach insists on early morning starts."

"Okay." Jason replied as he crossed his arms and faced her fully.

"I was gonna leave you a note, I wasn't sure what time you'd be up." Kim stated as she held up her hand with the piece of paper in it.

"Yeah.. for what it's worth, the couch wasn't half bad actually." Jason informed her as he walked a few steps closer to her. For some reason that Kim couldn't fathom, she felt her body tense up a little as he approached. It wasn't fear, it was something else. Something she had not expected and was now internally trying to understand. 

"That's good." Kim said, her words more softer than she had intended. 

"So.. what time do you usually get home?" Jason questioned. After a few moments without a response he tilted his head slightly at Kim. "Are you okay?"

"Huh.. what.. yeah I'm fine." Kim responded, suddenly feeling flush with embarrassment. Her body was not cooperating with herself at all this morning. "And I usually get home around three or so."

"Okay cool." Jason responded. "I'm probably gonna do a little sight seeing today."

"Cool." Kim replied as she tried to gather herself. She walked over to the cupboard and opened it to pull out a granola bar. "When you get hungry.. I don't have much, but anything in here is fair game."

"Thanks." Jason responded. He walked over to the couch and picked up his tank top and slipped it on. "Is there a gym close by?"

"Um.. yeah.. like a couple blocks over." Kim answered with a gesture in the direction it was located in. "You um.."

"What?" Jason questioned as Kim seemed to have cut herself off. 

"I was just going to say, you look like you have been spending a lot of time in the gym lately." Kim said somewhat sheepishly. She still was not sure why she felt suddenly like she was speaking to someone she was on a date with and not her lifelong friend. 

"Oh.. ha.. thanks.. and yeah I guess I have been." Jason responded. Kim smiled when she saw the slightest hint of a shy smile and blush on his face. "Coping mechanism and all."

"I remember." Kim replied as she opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before she ripped open her granola bar. "So tonight... I was thinking we could order in and just talk.. or whatever you want."

"Sounds good to me." Jason replied as made his way into the kitchen where Kim was. He gestured towards the fridge. "May I?"

"Of course." Kim replied and she watched as he opened the door to retrieve himself a bottle of water. "I um.. I guess I should head out now, if I'm late I am gonna hear about it."

"Okay.. well.. hope you have a great day." Jason replied. "And thanks again for letting me stay."

"Don't mention it Jase.. I'm happy to have you." Kim responded with a dismissive wave. She started to make her way towards the door and was not prepared for Jason to envelope her in a hug. After the initial shock wore off though, she gladly reciprocated the gesture. After a few moments he let go and stepped back. She looked up to see him smiling. 

"Bye Kim." Jason said.

"Bye Jase." Kim responded as she made her way towards the front door with a big smile on her face.

(****)

"Oh he totally did." Jason said with a chuckle before taking a bite of slice of pizza. He turned to Kim who was shaking her head and laughing next to him on the couch. 

"So he struck out with both a girl and her sister?" Kim asked for clarification.

"Yes.. within minutes of each other." Jason responded.

"Did he know they were sisters?" Kim questioned.

"Nope." Jason replied. 

"Oh Zack.." Kim said before laughing once more. "So nothing has changed huh?"

"I don't know.. I won't say that.. but sometimes Zack is still Zack." Jason replied as he finished his food and sat back on the couch. 

"What about Trini?" Kim asked. "Has it changed her much?"

"Not really." Jason replied. "But you know Trini.. she was probably the most grounded out of any of us."

"That's true." Kim agreed. "She mentioned that she had been on a few dates.."

"Yep.. but.." Jason paused.

"What?" Kim asked. She watched as Jason raised his eyebrows at her as if imploring to her that she should know what he intended. 

"She... you know.." Jason began."

"She what?" Kim asked again.

"All I will say is that I think she missed Billy more than anything... don't take that the wrong way." Jason stated.

"Oh... Oooh.. I gotcha... I get it." Kim replied with a grin. "I told him she liked him, but he told me I was crazy."

"You are not crazy." Jason remarked with a grin to match hers. "Who knows if she'd ever act on it.. but it's there."

"Yeah.. I guess.. maybe she's afraid too.. being friends and all." Kim surmised. She watched as Jason seemed to be studying her. His curious demeanor from the day before returned once more. 

"Yeah." Jason said before he averted his eyes down to the coffee table in front of them. "I suppose that can complicate things."

"I don't know.. I guess it could, but if you really like someone you should act on it.. that's what I tell myself anyway." Kim rebutted.

"Really?" Jason asked as he turned back to Kim.

"Sure.. you might miss out on something great if you don't." Kim replied as she suddenly felt the weight of Jason's gaze. The way she was reacting to Jason and his demeanor continued to be something completely foreign to her and she knew she'd need to eventually address it. 

"That's true." Jason responded. There were a few minutes of silence between them before Kim spoke.

"I mailed that letter today." Kim said as she darted her eyes over to Jason to see his reaction.

"To Tommy?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Kim answered.

"Oh.." Jason responded. "Um.. I'm not sure what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Kim informed him as she sat back and crossed her legs underneath her on the couch. 

"I mean.. I love you both.. I want you both to be happy." Jason explained. "So if this will make you happy, then I'm happy for you." 

"It's for the best." Kim replied. She let out small laugh. Jason gave her a quizzical look in response.

"What?" Jason questioned.

"I told him.. I told him there was another guy." Kim confessed. She looked at Jason out of the corner of her eyes with an unsure expression. 

"There is?" Jason inquired with a bit of shock.

"No.. no.. I mean.. no." Kim replied. "I just added that this morning."

"Why?" Jason asked. 

"I don't know.. I thought it might make the split easier.." Kim replied. "Maybe it was a stupid thing to do."

"I don't think I can answer that.. but I get it." Jason told her. He shifted in his seat. "What made you think of that if there isn't another guy though?"

"I don't know.. just.. this morning I finished the letter and it just kind of slipped in there." Kim confessed truthfully. "Maybe it just sounded better than to say that... I.. well that the feelings weren't there anymore."

"I... maybe." Jason replied. "Sorry that it didn't work out."

"Everything happens for a reason I guess." Kim stated as she got up and retrieved her plate from the coffee table in front of them. She moved it the kitchen and placed it in the sink. She turned to Jason and saw he seemed to be deep in thought about something. She made her way back to the couch and sat down. She noted that her actions had barely seemed to register with him. "What you thinking about?"

"Huh.. oh.. not much." Jason responded.

"Seemed like it was something." Kim said with a smile. 

"Guess I was just thinking about how good it feels back to be on this side of the globe again." Jason stated. "Being here with you.. it's nice."

"Well.. I'm glad you are here too." Kim said as she reached over and placed her hand on his arm. 

"I keep thinking though.." Jason continued. "When I get to Angel Grove.. it's going to be strange."

"Why?" Kim questioned.

"Being there.. but not being a Ranger." Jason answered.

"Oh.. yeah.. I guess I never thought of that, but yeah it will be weird to go back someday." Kim agreed.

"So you think you will go back after?" Jason asked.

"Of course.. it's home.." Kim answered.

"Yeah it is." Jason concurred. 

"But now you got me thinking about how weird it will be." Kim stated.

"Sorry... I keep thinking about it." Jason replied. 

"It's okay.. I guess we both just kind of left the powers and then left immediately..." Kim surmised. "Being in that town, with Power Rangers there as well... will be kind of surreal."

"Kind of.." Jason agreed. "I'm.. I think it will bother me at first."

"Really?" Kim questioned.

"Yes.. I mean.. being a Ranger.. I'm not going to lie, I loved it." Jason stated.

"Yeah.. I did too." Kim reacted. "Would you go back to being a Ranger if it were possible?"

"Yeah.. I think I would." Jason answered. "Maybe I should move on from it.. but there is a part of me.. I can't explain it, I just know that if Zordon or the team needed me.."

"You'd be there." Kim finished for him. Jason nodded in response. "I probably would too." 

"Well maybe someday we'll be fighting side by side again." Jason stated with a grin.

"There are worse things a girl can do with her time." Kim joked with a laugh. Jason chuckled as well. 

"How was it..... being a Ranger after we left?" Jason asked.

"It was weird at first... like really weird." Kim informed him. "Rocky is the sweetest, but he wasn't the leader and he wasn't...... you." 

"Ah... He seemed like he was a good guy." Jason replied.

"Great guy.. but I think we all got used to following you into battle and it took some getting used to following Tommy." Kim said.

"But Tommy.. he's great, I had full confidence in him." Jason stated.

"We all did, but it still wasn't the same." Kim said. "I could even see it in him.. the three of you not being there and you not being there especially.. at first he was unsure of himself."

"That's hard to believe.." Jason stated. "Tommy was just as capable as me."

"Maybe as a Ranger, but leading a team... I mean I never led, but I just feel like it's two different things." Kim said. 

"I guess it would be." Jason agreed.

"Eventually though, he got used to it and we all did and the new three settled in and well.. Angel Grove is still standing." Kim stated with a laugh.

"It is." Jason agreed with a smile. "I would see footage of some of the battles over there."

"How did we look?" Kim asked.

"Great." Jason replied. 

"Good.. but yeah I.. we missed you guys." Kim said.

"Same." Jason responded. "Can I confess something?"

"Sure." Kim answered.

"I um... I'm kind of glad I wasn't there when you left." Jason told her.

"Why?" Kim asked with a furrowed brow. 

"I don't know.. I.." Jason searched for the right response. "It would be hard losing one of you guys."

"Oh.." Kim nodded in understanding. "Hey.. I didn't like seeing you three go either."

"I know... the night before.. when you came to see me.. I never told you..." Jason paused. "Your visit nearly caused me to back out of leaving altogether."

"Really?" Kim inquired. "Why?"

"It just made it too real." Jason replied. "I suppose I hadn't faced leaving the way seeing you that night made me face it."

"Jason.." Kim said, something about his words touched her. She reached out and placed her hand on his forearm. "I didn't mean to make you doubt your decision."

"It's okay... I mean I left, but just wanted you to know that I guess." Jason responded. He reached over and placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

"Okay.. I guess I should confess something too." Kim said as she took a deep breath. "I regretted not being chosen to go to the conference with you guys."

"For real?" Jason asked.

"Yeah.. for real.. as much as I loved being a Ranger.. I thought it'd be easier to leave with you guys than to be left behind." Kim told him.

"Wow.. I did not know you felt that way." Jason replied. 

"Yeah.. I mean I know it would have sucked either way to be split up.. but.. and gosh I can't believe I'm going to say this.. but I felt like being where you were would have made it easier." Kim stated. "Jase... everything about being a Ranger.. sometimes it was too much.. and I think we all felt that way except you."

"I..." Jason started to reply but wasn't sure what to say.

"You made things seem okay." Kim said. "You had a way of easing fears and doubts... I don't know if Zordon sensed that in you or what, but I don't think it was a coincidence that he made you leader."

"Kim.. I mean.. I was.. I got scared sometimes too." Jason confessed.

"I'm sure you did, but you hardly ever showed it.. your confidence in the team is what kept me going sometimes." Kim stated. 

"For what it's worth, the support of you guys is what gave me that confidence... so it went both ways." Jason said.

"Good.. I'm glad we could do that for you, cause you.." Kim paused. "Well.. it was never hard to follow you into battle."

"Thanks Kim." Jason said with a genuine appreciativeness. "I've really missed you."

Kim didn't respond verbally, instead she scooted closer to Jason and leaned onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and held her. 

(****)

Kim opened her eyes and focused them. She recognized immediately that she was lying underneath her bedroom ceiling. She turned to see she was tucked into bed. She glanced over at the clock on her nightstand to see it was well past midnight. She was now trying to piece together how she had gotten into this state, as the last thing she remembered was sitting on the couch with Jason. 

Kimberly smiled as she recalled the way they just sat holding each other for what seemed like forever. She did not want to let go and he didn't seem like he wanted to either. Something about being around Jason again was making her happier that she could have pictured. Kim surmised that maybe she had fallen asleep on the couch with him. 

Kim pulled back her covers and put her feet on the floor. She attempted to peer through the crack in her bedroom door to see if she could see any sign of Jason. It was dark and there did not seem to be any movement so she got up and made her way over to the door to pull it open a bit more. It was then through the dim light coming in through her window that she saw Jason was lying on the couch. He had a blanket pulled up halfway over him and he appeared to be asleep.

"Did I wake you?" Jason asked, startling Kim as she had just started to turn to go back into her room. She turned to him.

"No.. I.. uh.. thought you were asleep." Kim replied.

"I was.. but I just woke up." Jason said.

"Oh... same.. I think.. I'm sorry if I fell asleep on you." Kim commented as she leaned against her door frame. Jason sat up slightly and shifted his weight to his elbow.

"It's fine.. I didn't mind." Jason responded with a smile. Kim couldn't help but to take note of how cute he looked with his slightly ruffled hair and not fully awake eyes. She internally considered why she kept noticing these things. 

"Thanks for taking me to bed." Kim said. 

"No problem." Jason responded. 

"Sorry we didn't get to finish talking." Kim stated.

"I'm free tomorrow night." Jason replied.

"Same." Kim said. 

"It's a date then." Jason said. Kim studied his expression for a moment. She felt her stomach leap when he said the word "date" and she had to see if he had any reaction to it. His only reaction was to smile and Kim felt that maybe she was reading too much into that. In fact she wasn't even sure what she was reading at this point. 

"It's a date... goodnight Jason." Kim said. It occurred to her she was smiling, but she honestly did not remember this being a conscious decision.

"Goodnight." Jason said before lowering himself back onto his pillow. Kim watched him for a moment before she stepped back into her bedroom and pushed the door to. Her mind was racing as she leaned up against the door. _"You got to get yourself together Kimberly._ " She shook her head and yawned before making her way over to her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it too late to ask you to stay?" Kim asked with a smile as she looked over at Jason. He sat his bags in front of her door and turned to her. 

"Honestly.. if I could.." Jason responded.

"I know." Kim stated. "It's just it feels like this week has flown by."

"It did." Jason agreed. "I... I have enjoyed spending it with you."

"Same Jase." Kim said. She gave him a once over and glanced at his bags. "You make sure you tell everyone back home I said hello."

"You know I will." Jason informed her. He walked over to stand a few feet away from her. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Don't be silly.. my door is always going to be open for you." Kim replied.

"Good to know." Jason said as he opened his arms and soon they were tangled up in a tight embrace. 

"Next time... let's try not to let so much time pass." Kim said into his chest. He pulled away and looked down at her.

"Agreed." Jason responded. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. She grinned at the gesture and felt her face grow warm. "After school is out... I'd like to come back and visit."

"I'd like that." Kim stated as they broke their embrace and she stepped back and brushed some hair behind her ear. Jason smiled at the gesture. He started to speak but hesitated and Kim noticed. "What is it Jase?"

"It's... um.." Jason paused. "It's nothing.. guess I'm just bad at goodbyes."

"They suck." Kim said with a slight pout.

"They totally do." Jason agreed. He opened his arms once more. "One more for the road?"

"Of course." Kim said as she embraced him again. This time neither spoke as they held each other. Kim's heart was racing and she was feeling things she was scolding herself for feeling. She wondered if Jason felt it too, or if it was just her. Was she really falling for her friend? It didn't matter now, since he was leaving. This is what she kept telling herself to dismiss it. 

"I uh.. I better go or I'll miss my flight." Jason finally said softly as he stepped back and picked up his bags. 

"I'd see you to the airport but coach.." Kim began.

"It's okay..." Jason cut her off gently. "Go win that gold."

"I'll try." Kim said with a smile. She walked over and opened the door for Jason. He walked by her with his bags in tow. He stopped on the outside of her door and turned to her. 

"I'll call you when I land." Jason said.

"You'd better." Kim said as she reached out and placed her hand on his wrist.

"Goodbye Kim." Jason said as he backed down the hall.

"Bye." Kim responded. Jason turned at her words and started down the hallway. She watched him and just as his hand reached for the door to push it open and disappear down the steps she felt the sudden urge to call out to him. She had no idea why, or what she would even say if she did. She caught herself and let out a sigh just as the door closed behind Jason.

**6 Months Later**...

Kim's eyes darted back and forth between each new person who came across her path. With each one she felt a pang of disappointment. She continued to watch the line file by her. She crossed her arms and craned her neck to see if she could see farther down the line. A particularly large gentlemen in a suit made a sharp turn to his left and that's when Kim's eyes finally saw who she was looking for. She smiled widely.

"Hey." Jason greeted her as he closed the distance between them. He ducked through some of his fellow passengers he was on the airplane with and dropped his bags so he could catch her as she practically leaped into his arms. 

"Gosh... I was starting to think you weren't on the flight." Kim said as she wrapped him tightly in a hug and let out a small yelp when he easily lifted her off her feet and squeezed her back just as tightly. 

"I've missed you too." Jason whispered into her ear as they continued to embrace. Kimberly pulled her head back to take in his features. She smiled as she traced each outline of his face and he seemed to be doing the same. 

"Let's get out of here." Kim said nodding towards the exit of the airport. 

"Let's." Jason agreed.

(****)

Jason held the medal gently in his hand and traced the engraving with his thumb. He smiled widely as he glanced up at Kimberly. He handed the medal back to her as he stood up from the couch. 

"You got the gold." Jason commented as he watched her take the medal and disappear into her bedroom. After a moment she appeared in the doorway.

"I did." Kim agreed. "You went and got some gold too."

"I suppose I did." Jason said with a chuckle. 

"Gosh Jason... how was it?" Kim asked. "I saw you on tv.. the Gold Ranger I mean."

"It was.." Jason searched for words. "It was great.. different.. but great."

"You looked good." Kim stated as she leaned against her door frame. "I mean.. the suit.. I liked the look of it."

"Yeah, it was pretty cool... really powerful." Jason responded. "Just.."

"What?" Kim asked a she noted the sad look that flashed over his face.

"Sucks that I couldn't keep it." Jason answered. Kim made her way over to him and sat down. She patted the couch next to her and he sat back down as well. 

"I'm sorry Jase." Kim consoled him.

"It's okay.. I've come to terms with it.. I was honored to hold it.. keep the powers safe." Jason said with a nod and turned to her with a smile. Kim could tell the smile was forced.   
"Besides.. some things aren't meant to be you know."

"Jase?" Kim questioned. 

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Are you okay.. really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean.. like I said.. I've come to terms with giving the powers back." Jason reacted. Kim studied him for a moment. She furrowed her brow and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There is something else..." Kim said. Jason's eyes shifted downwards for a moment before he resumed their eye contact. He let out a little sigh and Kim could see his walls coming down.

"Emily... she.. we ended things." Jason confessed. Kim felt her heart break as his saddened tone. She had been informed of Emily and their relationship through Jason's calls and letters. They seemed happy and she was happy for that. Kim leaned over and wrapped her arms around Jason. 

"I'm sorry Jase." Kim said as she studied his features.

"Me too." Jason responded as he offered her an appreciative smile. 

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?" Kim asked.

"It's.... being a Ranger.. like I said, it's hard to be a Ranger and be in a relationship with someone who isn't." Jason said. "I had to constantly lie to her, even when the gold powers made me sick..."

"But.. you aren't a Ranger now..." Kim stated.

"The damage was done.." Jason countered. "The irony of it was that she broke things off the same day I lost the powers." 

"Oh Jason.. I'm sorry." Kim responded. She felt his body take a big breath. 

"Yeah.. I mean... I didn't blame her... and..." Jason paused and turned to Kim. "Part of me.. I guess part of me was relieved."

"Why?" Kim inquired.

"Emily was a great girl.. but we just never could get close." Jason answered. "The Ranger thing prevented that, and despite how great she was.. it just.. didn't work."

"I understand." Kim replied. 

"If she hadn't ended it.. I probably would have.. it's just I was probably more stubborn about trying to make things work." Jason commented. 

"I can see that." Kim said with a smile. 

"But anyway.. yeah.. I'm okay now.. we ended on good terms and I wish her the best." Jason stated. He reached over and finally returned the embrace Kim had been giving him. She sighed contently as he pulled her in closer. 

"I'm glad you are here." Kim told him.

"I'm glad I am too." He agreed. After a moment they broke apart and Jason rubbed his hands down his jeans and glanced around the apartment. "So.. how is everything here?"

"It's good." Kim said.

"What's next for you?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Kim responded. Jason noted how she seemed to be distracted.

"What is it?" Jason questioned. She glanced over at him.

"How is Tommy?" Kim asked in return. Jason wasn't prepared for the question and he shifted on the couch to face her a little more fully. 

"He's... um.. he's..." Jason hesitated. 

"What?" Kim asked.

"When was the last time you spoke?" Jason asked.

"It's been... awhile." Kim replied. "He um.. called me after he got the letter and we talked for a few hours that evening."

"He mentioned." Jason stated. Kim nodded in response and glanced out the window.

"Not so much since then." Kim responded.

"Oh.." Jason said as he began to consider the words. 

"I mean.. I guess.. after our talk.. we decided to remain friends, but you know.." Kim began. "I guess neither of us know how to be just friends with the other... and trying to do it across the country from one other.. it just.."

"I understand." Jason said. "He never really spoke about you... just a few times, and I gathered that it was a weird subject for him."

"I hate it." Kim confessed.

"Do you regret.." Jason began.

"No." Kim responded quickly and decisively. She noticed Jason's eyebrows raise in surprise. "I don't regret ending things.. but I hate that we don't talk anymore."

"I'm sure it's the distance.. it'd be easier to be friends otherwise." Jason suggested.

"Probably." Kim agreed. "Is he.. um.. is there.."

"Is he dating again?" Jason helped finish her question.

"Yeah?" She responded. She knew the answer from Jason's demeanor before he spoke.

"He is." Jason stated.

"Oh.... well good... I'm glad." Kim replied.

"You are?" Jason asked.

"Honestly, yeah.. Tommy is a good guy, and I want him to be happy." Kim answered. Jason offered her a smile. There was a few beats of silence before Kim spoke again. "It's Kat.. isn't it?"

"Yeah." Jason responded. He was surprised to see Kim smile. "You are okay with that?"

"Yes.. it's funny.." Kim replied.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Even before I left... I picked up on something there... a chemistry.. sometimes it's just obvious." Kim answered. 

"Yeah.. it is." Jason agreed. "It's recent.. they um.. kind of danced around it for awhile."

"I'm sure.. Kat's a sweetheart.. she was afraid to move in too soon." Kim replied.

"Yeah that's right." Jason said. "Gave him time to figure everything out."

"They'll make a great couple... I think they could last." Kim stated.

"I do too." Jason agreed. Kim looked over at him and saw him giving her a supportive smile. She watched as his eyes searched her face. She could sense he wanted to ask something. "Um.. what about you.. you seeing anyone?"

"No." Kim responded. "Too focused on training and the games."

"Gotcha." Jason said with a nod. "Tommy.. he asked me if I knew who the other guy was."

"He did?" Kim responded with a small laugh. "What did you say?"

"I said I had no idea.." Jason answered with a laugh of his own. "He knew I had been out to see you before returning him and I told him that I never got a chance to meet the other guy."

"That's funny." Kim said. 

"What?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." Kim responded. She quickly broke their eye contact and glanced over towards his bags on the floor. "How long are you going to stay for?"

"I don't know, a few days at least." Jason responded. "I got to be back in Angel Grove next week."

"Why?" Kim asked. 

"Kat.. she um.. I promised to help her out with some stuff at a shelter she volunteers for." Jason answered.

"Oh." Kim replied. "You hungry?"

"Sure." Jason responded as he watched Kim walk over to the phone hanging on the wall next to the kitchen.

"Pizza okay?" Kim asked.

"It is." Jason answered.

(****)

"Oh my gosh.. that is hilarious." Kim said between bouts of laughter. 

"It is now.. but then it was awful." Jason said through laughter of his own.

"A monster skunk.. that made you all stink." Kim said before taking a deep breath and attempting once again to reign in her laughter.

"Yep.. it was.. it was pretty bad.." Jason said, his laughter finally subsiding to a chuckle.

"There are days I miss being a Ranger.. and then I hear something like that and it's too much." Kim said with a smile still firmly implanted on her face.

"Oh yeah.. it gets weird sometimes." Jason agreed. He turned to see Kim's smile fade and a look of contemplation come over her. He watched her for a moment as her eyes remained fixated on the window in front of her. After a moment she could sense Jason's eyes on her and turned to him.

"Jase... I wanna go back." Kim said. 

"To Angel Grove?" Jason asked for clarification.

"Yes... home." Kim responded. 

"Why don't you?" Jason inquired.

"Coach wants me to continue training.. he is mentioning the Olympics.. but.." Kim began. "My heart it's not here anymore."

"Then let's go." Jason said.

"For real?" Kim asked.

"For real." Jason responded. "You can go back with me."

"Jason.." Kim said as she glanced around her apartment. After a moment she smiled. "You don't think I'm crazy.. to just leave?"

"Nope." Jason replied. "I think you should be where you want to be."

"I want to be home, with you." Kim stated. She said the last two words softer than the first and wasn't even sure Jason heard them. 

"I'll help you pack and.. everyone would love to have you back." Jason replied. 

"Okay." Kim said with her smile widening. "It would be great to see everyone again."

"Then it's settled." Jason said. 

"When you got to go back?" Kim asked.

"As long as I'm back to help Kat on Monday." Jason answered.

"Maybe she could use some extra hands to help." Kim stated.

"I'm sure she'd love that." Jason responded. 

"I.. don't have anywhere to stay though, Aisha is gone." Kim said.

"You know my parents will not care if you stay with us." Jason replied. 

"You don't think they'd mind?" Kim asked.

"I know they won't." Jason answered with a smile. Kim smiled in return. 

"It's going to be good to see everyone again." Kim stated. Jason watched her for a moment. 

"What.. brought this on?" Jason questioned.

"You." Kim answered.

"Me?" Jason asked.

"Yes... Jason.. when you are here.. it's when I'm happiest." Kim confessed. Jason reached over and took her by the hand. 

"It's funny... but I feel the same way." Jason answered. They locked eyes and Kim got lost in how they softened for her. Jason was lost in the way his heart rate increased and the tight grip she had on his hand. He shook himself mentally and pulled his hand away. Kim looked down in response and then back up at him. She wanted to speak but found herself stopping it from happening.

"Jason..." the words came out despite Kim's strong insistence that they do not. She froze when his eyes turned back to her. She realized that she was about to say stuff she could never take back, but try as she might she couldn't be quiet any longer. 

"Yeah?" He asked after a few beats of silence on her end.

Kim had expected words to come from her. What she did not expect however was the way she had found herself scooted closer to him and the way she was now moving her lips closer to his. She suddenly had a conscious decision to make, she could stop herself now before it was too late. She glanced up at his eyes and it was then and there she knew she was not going to stop anything. Soon her lips were pressed against his and she was kissing him. More than that though, he was kissing her back.


	5. Chapter 5

" _The longer this goes, the more maddening this is becoming._ " Kimberly sighed and the air from it blew a stray hair out of her face as she glanced down at her suitcase which laid open before her. She glanced over her shoulder at the room across the hall to see the door was open and she could hear Jason moving around inside. She turned back to her suitcase and then glanced around her new accommodations. 

Kimberly noted how cozy the room that Jason's parents were letting her sleep in looked. She had spent the night in the room a few times before, growing up as friends with Jason. Her mind then focused back on Jason and what was bothering her. They had kissed. A great kiss. A deep meaningful kiss. Then they had not spoken about it since. It was this that was driving Kim crazy. 

Kim assumed that Jason, like her wasn't sure what to say in response to the kiss. Wasn't sure how to shift their relationship to that level, if that's indeed what was going to happen between them. Kimberly wasn't sure. It was almost as if the kiss had been a dream although she knew better. They kissed, a few minutes of silence and smiles went by and then they resumed talking about.. Kimberly didn't even remember what they talked about, but it was mostly small talk. It most definitely was not about the how's or why's of the kiss they had shared.

Kimberly reached down and picked up a an article of clothing out of the suitcase and absentmindedly made her way over towards the large cream colored dresser to her left. " _Three days!_ " They had not spoken of the kiss in three days. They decided the day after to fly back to Angel Grove first thing Monday morning and now here they were, she was unpacking in one room and him in the other. 

Kimberly walked tentatively over to the doorway and peered inside the other room. She saw Jason moving about taking things from a suitcase and returning them to their proper place within his room. She wanted to be frustrated at Jason for not initiating the conversation about what had happened between them, but the truth was she was the one who had initiated the kiss and had not volunteered to explain why. 

"Hey." Jason's voice snapped Kim out of the trance she hadn't realized she had fallen into. 

"Hey.." Kim responded as she made eye contact with him. He had moved to stand against his door frame, mimicking her posture. 

"What's up?" Jason asked. Kim examined his face for a moment. She wondered if he meant the question casually, or if maybe he wanted her to spill her guts. She also wondered how she intended to answer his question as well.

"Um... just thinking." Kim replied.

"About?" Jason asked.

"Um... ha.. well.." Kim paused and furrowed her brow at Jason. He cocked his head slightly in return and she wasn't sure if he was baiting her into opening up but it felt that way.

"You kissed me." Jason stated. This caused Kim's breath to catch in her throat and her brain go on auto-pilot. 

"You kissed me back." Kim responded.

"Yeah." Jason said as a big smile formed on his face. He then turned and disappeared into his room once more. Kim's shook her head slightly and quickly followed him into the room. She saw he was back to the task of unpacking.

"That's it?" Kim questioned, finding herself miffed at his nonchalant demeanor. 

"Huh?" Jason asked in return.

"That's all you are going to say about it?" Kim question, gesturing with her hands in the air.

"Oh.. well.." Jason turned to face her fully and had a contemplative look on his face. "What do you want me to say?" 

"No.. what do YOU want to say?" Kim countered. Jason took a few steps closer to Kim, prompting her to have to raise her eyes to account for their height difference. 

"I am not sure you want to hear what I want to say." Jason responded raising his eyebrows slightly.

"What does that mean?" Kim asked, her voice barely above a whisper as it took all of her effort to stop thinking and for words. 

"Kim.. that kiss.." Jason said. He raised his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "That was just you... um.. you didn't mean anything by that right?"

"I.. um.. huh?" Kim was confused.

"I just thought maybe it was like a spur of the moment thing, because we said we missed each other." Jason explained.

"Jason..." Kim began. "You think I would kiss you like that, just because I missed you?"

"I.. don't know." Jason responded with a slight shrug. "You didn't say and I was afraid to ask.. afraid to make it weird or maybe you'd.."

"What?" Kim questioned in response to his hesitation.

"Maybe you'd regret it." Jason answered. Kim started to open her mouth but was startled when a voice came from behind her in the doorway.

"You two unpacked?" Mrs. Scott asked from the doorway with a smile. 

"Um.. just about." Jason answered his mom with a smile to match hers. Kim nodded as well.

"Okay.. well.. I've got dinner done." Mrs. Scott informed them, glancing back and forth between them.

"Okay.. be right there." Jason replied before his mom disappeared down the hallway. He turned his attention back to Kimberly. "I guess we should eat."

"Okay." Kim said and she watched as Jason walked out of the room and then she followed him soon after.

(****)

Jason closed the door behind him as he stepped outside of the tool shed located in his parent's backyard. He took a few steps and stopped when he saw a familiar silhouette in his path. He glanced up to see Kim standing there shifting slightly on her feet, as though she was nervous.

"Kim.." Jason voiced her name.

"Why would you think I'd regret it?" Kim asked hearkening back to their pre-dinner conversation. Jason blinked a few times and tried to gather his thoughts for a response. 

"I.. well.." Jason hesitated. "Did you?"

"No." Kim responded. "That doesn't answer my question though."

"I don't know.. I mean I guess I just thought.. I mean I never imagined you'd ever kiss me I guess." Jason attempted to explain. 

"Oh." Kim began to digest the explanation. "Never?" 

"Um... honestly?" Jason responded with a question of his own.

"Yes." Kim confirmed.

"I guess I'd be lying if I said I NEVER pictured us kissing." Jason said with a small shrug. 

"Okay.." Kim said as she walked a few steps closer to him. 

"But I mean.. we were.. are friends.. and then of course Tommy.." Jason continued. Kim nodded in response. 

"I get it." Kim stated. 

"You do?" Jason asked.

"Uh-huh." Kim replied. 

"So.. um.. why did you kiss me?" Jason asked. Now it was Kim's turn to think.

"I.. I wanted to." Kim replied.

"Okay.. but.." Jason began.

"Jason when you came to see me in Florida the first time.... something happened, something changed." Kim responded.

"What changed?" Jason asked.

"Something in the way I saw you." Kim answered. "I started to see you differently.. like.. there were feelings.."

"Kim.. what.. what does that mean.. I mean.. for us?" Jason asked.

"What do you want it to mean?" Kim countered. Jason smiled in response. 

"I don't know... are you sure we should.. um.." Jason searched for words to describe what he felt was happening between them. 

"Kiss each other?" Kim asked.

"Yeah... I mean.. it's more than that, but yes." Jason answered. Kim was silent for a few moments. "Maybe.. we.. I mean.. whatever is happening here, there are things to consider right?"

"I.. I think there would be." Kim agreed. 

"Um.. listen.. I've got to go meet my dad at work... I'm supposed to help him move some things.." Jason began. "Maybe we can talk tonight, when I get home?"

"Okay." Kim said as she offered him a smile. He nodded in return and then made his way past her towards a truck parked in the driveway. Kim watched as he got in and took off. Her eyes followed him until he disappeared out of view. 

(****)

Jason made his way up the steps and started down the hallway towards Kimberly's room. He noted how silent and dark everything was and noted that most likely his mother had already went to bed. He purposely quietened his movements as he moved past her bedroom door until he was standing outside of Kimberly's new room. 

Jason saw the door was opened a crack and he knocked lightly. After a few seconds with no response he pushed the door open a little more and stuck his head inside. He saw Kimberly lying on the bed and he quietly made his way over towards her.

"Kim.." Jason called out quietly as he could sense at this point she was asleep. He got close enough to the bed to see her eyes were closed and her breathing indicated she was asleep. He smiled and started to turn to leave when he saw some photo albums spread out on the bed next to her. He moved over to pick one up, careful not to disturb her. 

Jason saw the the album was opened to a page full of mostly pics of him and Kimberly. He smiled as he looked over each one of them. The pictures ranged from when they were what appeared to be around five or six to modern pictures. One was even as recent as his trip to see her in Florida for the first time. He remembered she insisted they take a picture together to commemorate his visit. Jason's eyes moved to Kimberly as she shifted in bed slightly.

Jason quietly placed the album back down and glanced over at the desk at the foot of the bed. He saw a notepad and pen and made his way over to it. He bent down and began to write. After a few moments of writing he stood up and smiled over at Kim once more before he left the room and closed the door behind him. 

(****)

Kim opened her eyes and focused them. She felt a strong urge to stretch so she did so. She felt her knee bump into something and looked down to see the albums she had fallen asleep looking at the night before. She smiled and immediately her mind went to Jason. She pulled the blankets off of her and got up out of bed. She started towards her bedroom door when she glimpsed the notepad on the desk. She saw it was leaning up in such a way to catch her attention and made her way over to it and picked it up. She began to read:

_Kim,  
Hey, so I guess you fell asleep waiting up for me. Sorry I took longer than I expected. I was really looking forward to talking to you. Although I'm not sure if I knew what I was going to say. Anyway, I am going to go early in the AM to dive. It helps clear my head and allows me to think. When I get back, we can talk and hopefully I'll have the words I'm looking for.  
Jason._

Kimberly smiled as she read the note. She sat the pad back down and glanced out the window and then to the clock. She took a deep breath and began to rush to get dressed.

(****)

Jason checked the tank in front of him one more time to make sure everything was okay with it. Once he was satisfied he began to lift it up and started to slip it over his back. He heard someone on the pier behind him and stopped his actions to turn to see who else would be out so early. 

"Hey I got here in time." Kim said a little out of breath from jogging down the beach. Jason smiled as she walked over to him.

"Yeah.. you did." Jason agreed.

"I got your note." Kim told him.

"I figured." Jason replied with a smile, gesturing around him. Kim nodded.

"Um.. I know you said you wanted to dive to think and... well.. I.." Kim stopped and glanced up at him. In lieu of continuing her words she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. She let her lips linger for several moments as he made no move to part them either. She smiled and lowered herself back down from her tippy-toes. "I just wanted to try that again.."

"Oh.." Jason was at a loss for words as he watched her. She smiled at him and started to turn to leave. "Hey.. um.. w...wait." 

"Yeah?" Kim asked as she turned around to face him. The breeze blew her hair into her face and Jason stepped up to brush it aside before she could. He left a hand to linger on her cheek and Kim watched him in anticipation for what could be his next word or move.

"You kissed me again." Jason stated.

"I did." Kim replied.

"And then you were going to just leave?" Jason questioned.

"I guess.. I didn't.. I was going to let you think... I just wanted to give you something else to think about and..." Kim began. She locked eyes with Jason and found it hard to speak. "I.. I was afraid that maybe I would never get the chance again."

"Kim.." Jason said softly.

"You'd think of all the reasons why you and I shouldn't.. and.." Kim stopped and lowered her head. Jason moved his hand down to her chin and lifted her head gently back to restore their eye contact. 

"You know what my regret was?" Jason asked. He smiled at her as she shook her head "no." "That I didn't kiss you years ago."

"Jason.." Kim began. "Are you... you mean.."

"Yeah." Jason reacted. "For a long time."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kim questioned.

"A bunch of reasons that don't matter now." Jason answered. Kim nodded as she realized she probably already knew those reasons. She smiled as this time he lowered his head slightly as he moved in to kiss her. He stopped before their lips touched and she nodded. He then closed the distance he kissed her. 

"Do you.." Kim began as they parted and she found herself resting her head against his chest. "Do you still need to think?"

"Nope." Jason replied quickly which prompted Kimberly to smile. She moved back to look at him. "But since I'm here.... and now you are here.. you feel like a dive?"

"Um... I'd like that." Kim said with a nod as she glanced out at the ocean. "Make a good first date."

"Date.." Jason echoed the last word as his eyes went from the ocean down to her. Kim shrugged and smiled. He smiled in return. "Let's get you a suit."


	6. Chapter 6

Kimberly glanced around the room and her eyes fell on Jason. He was standing next to Tommy and the two seemed to be deep in conversation about something. Kimberly watched him for a moment until a voice next to her got her attention.

"So what do you think of the new Power Chamber?" Adam asked as he gestured around them. Kim smiled as she followed his gestures with her eyes and then turned to him.

"It's.. well.. it's different.. but yet.. kind of the same." Kim responded.

"Perfect description." Adam joked in response. 

"Well you know what I mean." Kim countered with a grin.

"Yeah I gotcha." Adam replied. "It's good to have you back in here."

"It's good to be back in here." Kim replied. 

"And I know I said it earlier but sorry we didn't get to you before you were turned.." Adam said ducking his head slightly.

"It's okay." Kim responded. "It all worked out, and I know you all tried your best."

"Yeah.." Adam said as he raised his head again. He glanced behind him and Kim turned to see Tommy approaching the two. 

"Hey.." Tommy greeted her.

"Hey." Kim responded, she saw Adam back away and begin a conversation with Rocky. She then turned her attention fully to Tommy. 

"Can we talk?" Tommy questioned.

"Sure." Kim answered.

"Come on." Tommy said as he gestured for her to follow him. She did so and he led her out a sliding door and down a hallway until they reached a flight of stairs. Kim watched Tommy as he began to ascend the stairs and she followed close behind him. The fact he wasn't saying anything, not even small talk, made the slightest pang of nervousness rise up in her. 

Kim watched a large door opened as Tommy approached it and she could see the sunlight pouring in from outside. He turned back to her for a moment and she caught up with him as they stepped outside of the Power Chamber. A breeze immediately hit Kimberly and she noted the sun was almost gone and nightfall would soon be upon them. Tommy walked a few steps out and then turned to her. She saw him wringing his hands and could tell that he was nervous about something.

"What's up?" Kim asked as she crossed her arms and looked up at him. Tommy furrowed his brow for a moment.

"I just thought we should talk." Tommy responded.

"Okay." Kim nodded and waited for him to begin. 

"So.. it's.. you look good." Tommy stated.

"Thanks.. same to you." Kim returned the gesture. Tommy smiled in response.

"How is everything?" Tommy asked.

"It's good.. things are good." Kim answered. "Tommy.."

"Yeah?" He responded.

"I'm back in Angel Grove you know.." Kim informed him. 

"Oh.. what happened with training... and Florida?" Tommy asked as he shifted his weight into a new stance.

"It's... I've accomplished everything I wanted to accomplish there... it was time to come home." Kim responded. 

"Oh.. well.. that's cool." Tommy said. Kim could see the wheels spinning in his mind.

"Spit it out Tommy." Kim said. 

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Why what?" Kim asked in return.

"Why did you end things.. I mean the real reason?" Tommy asked. "Was it really another guy?"

"It.. okay.." Kim paused. "At first it wasn't.."

"At first?" Tommy asked for clarification.

"When I first began the letter... I was going to say that to make it more... to.." Kim searched for the right words. "So it would make it an easier, cleaner break I guess."

"Oh.. so there wasn't another guy?" Tommy asked.

"At first, no." Kim replied.

"But there was.. I'm confused, help me out here." Tommy stated.

"When I came up with the idea to say there was, there really wasn't.. and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made that up.." Kim began. "However, I met someone before I sent the letter.."

"Oh.." Tommy digested the new information. "So really when I got the letter and read it, there was someone else at that point?" 

"Yes." Kim answered. 

"Okay.. well.." Tommy turned and walked a few steps away, keeping his back to Kim.

"I'm sorry." Kim voiced.

"No.." Tommy turned back to her. "Don't be sorry Kim."

"I didn't want to hurt you.. gosh it killed me, but.." Kim responded.

"It was over.." Tommy finished for her.

"Yeah.." Kim agreed.

"I mean.. I wasn't shocked.." Tommy said. "Things with us.. they were off, and I knew.. but I just didn't know when or who would initiate it."

"I hate that.. you know.. things went the way they did." Kim said.

"Me too.. but.. it's for the best I think." Tommy stated. "Just..."

"What?" Kim asked.

"I hope we can be friends, real friends you know.. I don't think we ever really got that chance before." Tommy answered. Kim closed the distance between them.

"I'd like that too Tommy." Kim replied. Soon they found themselves in a loose hug. Kim smiled up at him as they broke away from each other. 

"And Kim.. I don't know if you know.. but Kat and I.." Tommy began.

"I know." Kim replied.

"Jason tell you?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Kim responded.

"Oh.. okay." Tommy said as he turned to face the Power Chamber for a moment before turning back to Kim. "Guess we should head back in there."

"Okay." Kim agreed as the two made their way back to the entrance.

(****)

Kimberly stepped out onto the Scott's front porch. She glanced up at the night sky and smiled at the sight of the stars and a full moon. Her attention was soon diverted to Jason's figure sitting on the bottom step leading up to the porch. He seemed to deep in thought. So much so she wasn't even sure he had heard her joining him outside. Kim made her way down the steps and sat down next to him.

"Beautiful night out." Kim said as she glanced up at the sky once more. She turned to Jason who nodded and his eyes still seemed fixated on the street in front of the house. "You okay?"

"I.. yeah.." Jason responded as he finally turned to her.

"Sure?" Kim persisted. She could sense something had been off about Jason since they left the Power Chamber. 

"Just doing a lot of thinking about.. what just happened." Jason answered.

"Oh.." Kim reacted. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I'm sorry.." Jason stated abruptly. Kim furrowed her brow and searched his face with her eyes.

"For what?" Kim questioned.

"That you got captured." Jason replied. Kim moved a hand over to place it on his arm. She ran her hand up and down the cloth of his shirt soothingly for a moment. 

"Don't do that.. you got us out of that ship.. gave us a chance." Kim rebutted.

"Yeah.. but.." Jason shook his head. "I don't know, it's just been bothering me."

"You are too hard on yourself sometimes Jase." Kim informed him. 

"It was different I think this time.. we didn't have powers and yet.." Jason began.

"We are okay Jase.. it worked out." Kim cut him off. He nodded at her words.

"You are right of course." Jason responded. "Still.. just thinking, I need to accept I'm not a Ranger anymore and not be so.. gung-ho about stuff like that."

"Jase.. you may not have powers but all of us are pretty much once a Ranger, always a Ranger... going gung-ho is what we do." Kim countered with a smile. "Besides.. even without our powers we make a great team."

"Yeah.. we do." Jason agreed, letting a smile form to go along with his words. "Thanks Kim.. you always make me feel better."

"What are friends for?" Kim asked. She saw a look flash on Jason's face for a moment before he returned his gaze back to the street in front of them. "Um.. Jase.."

"Yeah?" Jason responded, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry." Kim said.

"For what?" Jason asked as he turned fully to her once again.

"I said friends.. but I didn't know what else to call us.." Kim explained, assuming that was the reason for his reaction just now. She too had inwardly cringed at the word. 

"It's cool.. we'll always be friends Kim." Jason responded.

"Is that all though?" Kim inquired as she moved her hand from his arm to rest on her knee. 

"I don't know.. but I think maybe.. we left our friendship back on that pier." Jason suggested. "Felt like we were diving into something else there."

"Yeah... it did." Kim agreed. "So..."

"So.." Jason echoed her before smiling at her. He moved his hand over and took hers inside of it. "If you are good with it.. I'd like to take you out sometime."

"I'm good with it." Kim replied as her eyes went down to their interlocked hands. She smiled as she could sense he was watching her. 

"Okay.. then.. we'll see what happens from there." Jason stated. 

"We'll see." Kim said as she made eye contact with him. She felt herself getting lost in them and she had no desire to find her way out. 

(****)

Jason walked into the Youth Center and smiled at the hustle going on within. It was always good to come inside this place as it held many fond memories for Jason. He grinned at Ernie who nodded at him acknowledging his entrance. He glanced to his right to see Tommy finishing up a set on the weight bench. Jason approached the teen clad all in red.

"Hey man." Jason greeted Tommy. 

"Jase.. hey." Tommy returned the greeting as he sat up on the bench and turned to Jason.

"You the only one here?" Jason asked as he glanced around looking for any sign of the rest of the Ranger team.

"Yep... I think you and I are the only two up this early on a Saturday." Tommy said with a chuckle.

"Probably." Jason agreed with a chuckle of his own. Jason moved to sit down on a bench next to Tommy's.

"So how are you?" Tommy asked.

"I'm good." Jason replied. 

"How's the new kid.. doing.. Justin?" Jason asked.

"He's doing great, probably better than I would have been if I'd became a Ranger at that age." Tommy answered.

"Same." Jason agreed. 

"You having any.." Tommy began. He lowered his voice a bit. "Lasting effects from what happened in Murianthias?" 

"No.. nothing.. seems like we made it out unscathed." Jason responded. 

"That's good.. so Kim.. she is okay too?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, she seems to be." Jason replied. "I spoke to her last night before bed, but she was asleep when I left the house."

"Good." Tommy said. Tommy turned to Jason and Jason could sense he wanted to say something. "She..um.. we talked, did she mention?"

"No.. she didn't say, but I saw you guys leaving together in the Chamber." Jason answered.

"Jason.. you spent time in Florida with her right?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Jason responded.

"Did you ever meet him?" Tommy continued.

"Him?" Jason asked for clarification.

"The other guy." Tommy clarified. 

"Oh.. um.. no I didn't get the chance to." Jason responded as he considered Tommy's question. 

"Oh.. I wondered." Tommy said. "She said he was a lot like me, and I guess.. I mean we are cool now, but you do wonder I guess."

"Yeah sure.. I get that." Jason said. "So you two are cool.. friends?"

"Yeah.. friends." Tommy said. Jason shifted on his bench and leaned back. Suddenly he felt a pang of guilt. Although Tommy was saying things were cool with him and Kimberly, Jason couldn't help but to wonder how he'd feel if he knew that something was happening between himself and her now. Tommy watched Jason for a moment. "How are you.. I mean... since Emily.."

"I'm good.. it's water under the bridge." Jason answered.

"That's good.. I'm glad to hear that." Tommy responded. "Jason?"

"Yeah?" Jason reacted.

"You and Kim.. seemed um.. you two seemed even closer than usual." Tommy stated. Jason searched his demeanor and face for a sign of how this statement was being made. He wanted to make sure he responded in kind. 

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Just.. I don't know.. closer I guess." Tommy responded.

"Well she is one of my oldest and closest friends." Jason stated.

"I know.. but it's.. nevermind." Tommy said.

"No.. please.. what's on your mind?" Jason inquired. 

"I'm not even sure Jase." Tommy replied. "I guess.. maybe I'm hyper sensitive to things, seeing her again after all this time, but your relationship it seemed different."

"Oh.. well.." Jason hesitated. He didn't want to lie to Tommy, or keep things from him. He however wasn't entirely sure what to label the new status of his relationship with Kim. He also didn't want to out her, if she wasn't ready for that. "We.. I mean I guess we are closer, the time in Florida and everything, just.. we bonded even more."

"Yeah, I think it was noticeable." Tommy stated. Tommy started to speak again but stopped when he looked at the entrance to see Kat walking in. He smiled at her and she approached them. Jason glanced around to see Kat as well. 

"Hey you guys." Kat greeted them.

"Hey." They responded in unison. 

"Are we working out or talking?" Kat asked with a wink at them before she made her way over to a treadmill.

"Working out." Tommy answered and Jason nodded in agreement. Jason turned to Tommy and smiled. Tommy shrugged and smiled as he resumed his weight routine. Jason got up and moved over to the mats to get in some stretching. He watched Tommy for a moment and shook his head. " _If this thing with Kim is really happening, how will he take it_?"


	7. Chapter 7

Kimberly sat straight up in bed and glanced around the room to gather her bearings. She could feel her heart racing in her chest and the sticky sweat on her forehead. She let out a large sigh and began to calm down when she realized she had merely been having a nightmare.

In her dream she was back on Murianthias. This time, instead of being freed from the evil she had been possessed by she was still under it's spell. She was just about to throw Adam into the lava pit when she woke up. The dream was not the first one she had, but it had went on longer than any of the rest.

Kimberly got up from bed and made her way over to her bedroom window. She reached down and opened it to let in the cool night air. She took a glance over to see it was now past two in the morning. Kimberly inhaled sharply as a blast of cool air washed over her. It felt nice and took her mind momentarily off of the nightmare.

"Hey." Jason's voice from behind Kim, startled her slightly. She turned to see him standing in her doorway. She offered him a smile and motioned for him to come inside.

"Hey." Kim responded. "What are you doing up?"

"I um.. I'm not sure.." Jason replied as he leaned stepped inside of the room and walked over to stand next to Kimberly by the window. "I was sleeping soundly and then the next thing I knew I was wide awake..."

"Nightmare?" Kim asked.

"No." Jason answered. "I was just awake and felt like..."

"What?" Kim inquired as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as she turned to fully face him.

"I just felt like maybe you needed me." Jason responded.

"Really?" Kim asked as she considered the chances that what he was saying was a coincidence.

"Yeah.. it's weird.. but I felt like I should come check on you and.. well are you okay?" Jason inquired.

"Um.. I.. well I had a nightmare." Kim responded. Jason turned to face her and rested his back up against the window frame.

"What kind of nightmare?" Jason asked.

"Muranthias." Kim answered.

"Oh." Jason responded. Kim searched his features in the moonlight.

"Do you.. have you gotten one of those?" Kim questioned.

"A couple." Jason replied with a nod.

"Do you think that's a coincidence?" Kim asked. Jason shook his head in the negative.

"I doubt it." Jason answered. "Residual negative energy I'd guess."

"You sound like Billy." Kim said with a weak smile.

"I picked up a few things from him... plus.." Jason began. "Alpha warned me of it."

"Oh." Kim responded. "So what does that mean for us?"

"Nothing really.. just.. nightmares I guess." Jason answered. Kim nodded and glanced outside at the quiet neighborhood below. After a moment a thought occurred to her.

"What about.. um.. how did you know to check on me exactly as I'm having a nightmare?" Kim asked. Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know.. I think.. maybe we are connected somehow." Jason suggested. He straightened up and placed his hand on Kim's on the window sill. "I wouldn't worry too much about it.. I know the dreams are awful, but.. Alpha thinks they will eventually subside."

"They are horrible." Kim responded. "This time I nearly killed Adam."

"So you haven't actually killed anyone in them yet?" Jason asked. Kim searched his expression that was suggesting he had not been so lucky with his. She shifted their hands so she could get a better grip on his.

"I'm sorry Jase." Kim said.

"Yeah.. sucks." Jason responded.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kim asked.

"No.. I'm.. I mean.. it just sucks, but we'll get through it." Jason said through a forced smile. Jason's gaze moved outside the window and Kim watched him for a moment. She could see the pained expression he was attempting to hide.

"Hey.." Kim said, garnering Jason's attention back to her. "At least we have each other."

Jason moved to wrap Kim in a hug and she gladly accepted and returned the embrace. They held each other for several minutes until a particularly sharp blast of air came in through the window and snapped them out of it.

"Um.. so... I guess I'll let you get back to sleep." Jason said as he glanced down at Kimberly.

"I.. no rush." Kim responded locking her eyes with his. "Not really sleepy."

"Same." Jason responded. She closed her eyes as he dipped his head and captured her in a kiss. When they parted both were smiling, their fears behind them.

"That was nice." Kim stated as she reached up to run her hand along Jason's cheek.

"Yeah.. it was." Jason agreed as he reached up and took her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "I'd better get back to my room though."

"Okay." Kim responded with a smile. She watched as Jason backed away until he reached her doorway. "Hey Jase."

"Yeah?" Jason responded, turning to her once more.

"Tomorrow.. how do you feel about going to the lake?" Kim asked.

"Sounds great." Jason answered with a smile before he disappeared out of her doorway.

(****)

"So.. did it take long for you to get back to sleep?" Jason asked before he reached down and ran a hand along the water of the lake.

"No.. not long." Kim answered as Jason straightened up and turned to her.

"That's good." Jason said.

"You?" Kim asked.

"Just a few minutes actually." Jason replied. The two began walking along the trail by the lake once more.

"This place is so beautiful.. I missed it." Kim commented as she glanced around the nearby park.

"Yeah.. it is." Jason replied. They came to a bridge that led over the lake and Jason nodded towards it. Kim nodded in response and the two turned to start to cross it. "Can I be honest?"

"Sure." Kim responded.

"I didn't like coming here so much once I came back.. to the park I mean." Jason stated.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"I don't know.. it's just one of those places that made me nostalgic I guess." Jason answered. "From when the gang was all here."

"Oh..." Kim responded as the two stopped as they had reached the mid point of the bridge. Jason was the first to lean over and take in the view, with Kim following behind him. "Sometimes... I think about those days and it seems like a lifetime ago."

"I know what you mean." Jason agreed.

"I don't like that." Kim confessed.

"Me either." Jason agreed once more.

"Have you heard from Zack or Trini lately?" Kim asked.

"Not since we have been back here." Jason answered.

"And of course Billy is gone.." Kim stated as she considered that her friend was not even on the same planet with them anymore.

"Yeah.." Jason began. "So much has changed."

"In such a short time." Kim added.

"Yeah." Jason agreed. He glanced around the park area next to the lake and a familiar group of colors caught his eye. He nudged Kimberly and pointed and she too saw the group of new Rangers walking and talking through the park. Kim glanced up at Jason for a moment and back to the group.

"Should we go say "hi"?" Kim asked.

"No need." Jason responded. He nodded in their direction and Kim noticed Tommy lifting his wrist up to his mouth and the group glancing among each other.

"Guess there is trouble." Kim commented. Soon the group had ran and disappeared out of view behind some trees. Kim turned to Jason and he did the same and the two smiled at each other. "Weird being on this side of that."

"Yeah it is." Jason agreed. He turned and the two began to continue along the bridge. They walked in silence until they reached the other side of the lake and started down the trail again.

"Can I ask you something?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure." Jason replied.

"How are things with you and Tommy?" Kim inquired.

"They are fine.. why do you ask?" Jason responded with a question.

"I don't know.. it's just.. you guys were always so close, and now.. I haven't seen you two together much since we've been back." Kim explained.

"Oh.. well we spent time yesterday working out and training awhile." Jason informed her. "However.. things are different when you aren't a Ranger."

"I know what you mean." Kim said with a nod as she reached up to push some hair behind her ear that the wind had blown into her face. She glanced up at Jason as they continued their walk. He turned down to her.

"He asked me about you yesterday." Jason told her.

"He did?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." Jason responded. "If I had met the other guy in the letter."

"Oh.." Kim reacted. "What did you say?"

"That I hadn't." Jason answered.

"Honestly..." Kim began as she stopped them. "You kind of have."

"When?" Jason asked.

"I originally made up that there was another guy.. but was not going to go with that.. until.." Kim started. "Well until you came to visit me."

"What are you saying?" Jason questioned.

"Just that.. I started.. I began to fall for you Jason." Kim answered. "So.. it didn't feel so wrong saying there was another guy... because.."

"Kim.." Jason said as he reached down and took her hand. She glanced up into his eyes. "I get it."

"You do?" Kim asked.

"Yeah.. I fell for you awhile ago.. but the time in Florida.. it was nice." Jason stated. Kimberly smiled in response and then the two began to walk again. This time though they did so hand in hand. After a few moments Jason glanced down at Kimberly. "He's okay you know?"

"Yeah I know.. we talked." Kim answered. Jason nodded and the two continued in silence once more both lost in their own thoughts.

(****)

Jason pushed the door of the Youth Center open and stepped outside. He took a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled at the sunlight. He glanced down at his watch momentarily and the distraction caused him to bump into something as he walked. Jason looked up to look eyes with someone he hadn't seen in awhile.

"Jason." Emily said as she offered him a smile.

"Emily.." Jason responded as he silently cursed his clumsiness. "Hey.. sorry about that."

"It's okay, guess neither of us were paying attention." Emily responded.

"Guess not." Jason agreed as he took a step back from her. There was a beat of silence between the two.

"How are you?" Emily broke it with a question.

"I'm fine... good." Jason replied.

"That's good." Emily stated.

"How about you?" Jason asked in return.

"I'm great." Emily answered.

"Good." Jason responded. Wanting to break away from the awkwardness Jason spoke again. "I guess I'm going to be going, good seeing you again."

"Okay." Emily said as Jason moved past her. She turned and watched him walk away. "Hey... Jason, wait up."

"Yeah?" Jason responded as he turned back to see her walking towards him.

"I just wanted to say.." Emily began. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine Em." Jason responded.

"No it isn't Jason.. I made a mistake." Emily explained. Jason shook his head "no."

"Emily.." Jason began to speak but was cut off when Emily kissed him. After a few seconds Jason pulled away. "Emily don't.. it.. we can't."

"Why?" Emily asked as she searched Jason's eyes.

"It's just.. you ended things, and it was for the best." Jason answered.

"I miss you." Emily said.

"I.. I'm sorry Emily." Jason said. "We can be friends, but.. it's.. not.. it's better this way."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"I am." Jason responded. "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay.. I'm sorry I kind of ambushed you there." Emily said with an embarrassed smile. She avoided eye contact with Jason.

"It's okay... don't sweat it." Jason said offering her a smile after she finally looked at him again. "Maybe we can be friends."

"Maybe." Emily agreed with a nod. "Bye Jason."

"Bye Emily." Jason responded as she walked past him and made her way inside of the Youth Center. Jason shook his head and reached up to rub the back of his neck. He let out a sigh and started to walk again.

"What was that all about?" a voice from Jason's right startled him. He turned to see Tommy glancing towards the direction Emily had just departed in.

"Hey man.. that.. that was awkward." Jason responded.

"Yeah.. I gathered.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I was on my way in and kind of walked up on it." Tommy said as he stepped up onto the sidewalk next to Jason.

"It's cool.. I kind of bumped into her and then.. that happened." Jason said.

"Hey.. if I can be candid?" Tommy asked.

"Sure." Jason responded.

"You.. well.. when she broke things off, you were pretty upset." Tommy said.

"I was." Jason agreed.

"So here she is.. wanting to um.. rekindle things but you said no." Tommy continued.

"I did." Jason said.

"What gives?" Tommy asked.

"It's just better this way." Jason answered with a shrug. He watched as Tommy squinted his eyes at him and he knew he was trying to read him.

"Is there someone else?" Tommy asked with a half smile. Jason chuckled a little at his smile. It was a goofy kind of smile that he could not not find humorous. "There is isn't there... you aren't denying it."

"There.. might be." Jason agreed. Tommy let out a triumphant laugh and patted Jason on the shoulder.

"Good for you man." Tommy stated.

"Thanks." Jason responded.

"Listen, I'm late to meet the gang, but I want to meet this girl sometime." Tommy said.

"You got it." Jason agreed as Tommy walked backwards with a big grin still on his face. He finally turned and disappeared inside of the Youth Center and Jason continued towards his car.

(****)

Kimberly smiled as she placed the phone receiver back up and turned to look out the window. She heard a car pulling up and saw it was Jason. She hurriedly exited her room and made her way down the stairs. She raced through the living room past the Jason's parents and out the front door. She ran down the steps and stopped next to Jason's car as he opened the door and glanced up at her.

"Hey.. where's the fire?" Jason joked at her hurried exit from the house.

"No fire." Kim said as he collected her breath.

"Okay... so.. exercise or?" Jason asked as he shut the door to his Jeep and turned to her.

"Guess who I just got off the phone with?" Kim responded with a question.

"Um.. I'm not sure but I take it whoever it was made you very happy." Jason answered. Kim nodded furiously.

"Yes." Kim agreed. "It was Trini."

"Hey.. how is she?" Jason asked with a smile upon hearing her name.

"She is great.. Zack is great.. and there's more!" Kim said excitedly.

"Okay.. what is it?" Jason asked.

"They are coming home!" Kim responded with practically a squeal. She grabbed Jason and hugged him tight in her excitement. Jason smiled widely and returned her hug. After a moment he untangled them and looked down at her.

"When?" Jason asked.

"Next weekend." Kim responded.

"For how long?" Jason questioned.

"It's only for a week, but I'm just going to be so happy to see them." Kim replied.

"Same.. well that is great news, I get it now." Jason stated as he walked over and sat down on the porch steps. Kim made her way over to sit next him.

"We got to let Tommy know.. he'll want to see them too." Kim said.

"Definitely." Jason agreed. "I just ran into him before I came home, but I'll call him and tell him later."

"Cool.. where did you see him at?" Kim asked.

"Youth Center." Jason answered. "I was leaving, he was arriving."

"Oh." Kim responded. Jason glanced at her for a moment and then down at his hands.

"Funnily enough he wasn't the only person I ran into there." Jason continued.

"Really.. who?" Kim asked.

"Emily." Jason answered as he turned to meet Kim's gaze.

"Oh.. how'd that go?" Kim questioned, sensing from Jason's posture it didn't go so well.

"Ha.. well.." Jason began. "Truthfully.. she said she made a mistake and she kissed me."

"What?!" Kim responded with more emphasis than she had intended.

"Yeah.. it was awkward." Jason stated.

"What did you do?" Kim asked as she regained her composure and shifted her glance down to her feet.

"Well.. I told her that it was best we just be friends." Jason answered as he reached over and took Kim's hand in his. The gesture prompted her to look back up at him. She smiled at the way he was looking at her.

"Jason?" Kim spoke.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"This thing we are doing.." Kim began. He nodded. "I um.. I'm not sure what it is, but I'm ready for it."

"Me too." Jason responded. They met each other halfway with a kiss. Each time they kissed it was more intense, and this was the most intense one yet. Jason felt himself getting a little caught up and he pulled back and smiled.

"You okay?" Kim asked.

"Never better." Jason replied.

"Good." Kim said as she gave him another quick peck before standing up. "I'm hungry so I'm going to go inside and.."

"Get ready.. let's go out." Jason cut her off gently as he stood up.

"Out?" Kim asked.

"Yes... I wanna take you out." Jason clarified. "On a date.. a real one."

"Okay." Kim said as she smiled. "Give me a few minutes and I'll change."

"I'll need a few too." Jason said as he gestured down to his outfit. He nodded to the house and both of them began to make their way up to their rooms to get changed. They walked hand in hand by his parents with Jason catching a glimpse of his mom smiling at them for a moment before he followed Kim up the stairs. As they reached the top, Kim headed for her room. Jason reached out and took her hand once more, stopping her.

"Hey you.." Kim said as Jason pulled her gently into him.

"Hey.." Jason said as he traced her features with his eyes. Pretty soon they were kissing again. After a few moments Kim broke it this time, and moved back to look up at Jason.

"I'd better.. " She nodded towards her room.

"Yeah.. me too." Jason said with a glance up at his. Kim moved a few steps back smiling up at him and holding their hand contact as long as she could. She watched as Jason walked into his room and disappeared inside. After a few moments of thoughtful bliss Kim finally turned and entered her room.


	8. Chapter 8

"This is.." Kim paused as she turned to Jason. He was gazing out over the ocean and he turned to her at her pause. "I could get used to this."

"Good." Jason responded as the sound of a laughter behind him prompted him to turn to see some people playing one of the many games along the boardwalk. He turned back to Kim. "I look forward to doing it again."

"I'll hold you to that." Kim responded as she turned her attention back to the ocean in front of them. The sun had just set in the sky and the boardwalk was lit up with lights from the various carnival style games and booths along it. Kim glanced over to a pier ahead of them and pointed to it. "Wanna go somewhere quiet?"

"Sure." Jason replied as he reached down and took her hand and they walked over to the pier and out onto it far enough to be away from the noise and hustle of the boardwalk. The two stopped and Jason breathed in the sea air before turning to Kim. "I missed the ocean."

"Same... I mean I was near it in Florida, but I never got out to it." Kim agreed. 

"Kim.. can I ask you something?" Jason asked as he turned his eyes away from her momentarily to look back out over the ocean.

"Sure." Kim responded.

"What we are doing.. this.." Jason began. "I mean.. this might sound silly, but are you happy?"

"Yes.. I am." Kim replied. She reached over and placed her hand on top of Jason's as it was resting on the railing next to them. "Do I not seem happy?"

"You do." Jason responded with a smile. "It's just, I don't want to presume anything I guess.. we were friends so long.. and.. I don't want to mess anything up."

"I understand, but Jason.. where this is headed, I'm all in." Kim stated as she leaned up to give him a kiss. After a moment she pulled away and opened her eyes. 

"I am too." Jason said. They stood in silence for a moment and Kim studied Jason. Something in his demeanor still felt a bit off to her.

"Are you okay?" Kim questioned.

"I'm.. um.. yeah." Jason answered.

"You sure?" Kim asked. Jason shifted his feet a couple of times and changed his body position so that he was now leaning back first upon the railing.

"I don't really know how to say this." Jason replied.

"What is it?" Kim asked softly.

"Just.. I guess a part of me is worried." Jason confessed.

"About?" Kim inquired.

"Us.. and how.." Jason hesitated. He didn't want to kill the mood, but these feelings were nagging at him and he felt maybe it better to clear it up before things went any further.

"It's okay.. Jase.. you can tell me." Kim prodded gently. 

"I worry about how other people will take it once they find out.." Jason said. "I shouldn't.. but well you know."

"Tommy?" Kim asked with a nod.

"Yeah." Jason replied.

"He will understand, he's a good guy like that." Kim said. 

"I know, he'll say he will... but I don't want him to feel like.." Jason let out a sigh. "It's stupid."

"Hey listen.. I thought of it too." Kim replied. "But Jason, we knew each other before Tommy.. and we did nothing wrong.. are doing nothing wrong.."

"You are right." Jason agreed as he crossed his arms and considered his current situation. 

"Tommy.. he I mean.. let's face it, he moved on." Kim continued. "So that's what I'm doing to you know.. he and I talked about it."

"Okay.. I mean I don't wanna pry into that, but I just.. something I felt I should address up front." Jason said as he turned back to Kim.

"It will be fine." Kim assured him with a smile. Jason nodded and put his arm around Kim as the two began to walk back towards the boardwalk. He gestured in front of them.

"Feel like some games?" Jason asked. Kim's smile and jog along ahead of him, answered for him. She stopped and turned to him. She reached a hand out and he took it.

(****)

Jason shut the door to his Jeep and turned around. He came face to face with a blonde blur as she came towards him. 

"Kat.. hey.." Jason said as he steadied Kat. She was clearly out of breath and trying to catch it to respond to him. 

"Hey.. Jason... sorry... yes.. everything is fine." Kat replied. 

"So why are you running at me?" Jason said with an amused smile, having found out things were fine.

"I was jogging and saw you and wanted to run over and say hi." Kat confessed, feeling silly now at how she appeared. 

"Oh.." Jason replied. "Well hi."

"Hi." Kat said with a laugh. "Tommy and I were just talking about how we never see you anymore.. and I guess I saw you and just didn't want you to get away again."

"Ha.. well.. I'm always around." Jason said as the two made their way over to one of the benches in the park nearby. Jason sat down, followed by Kat. "I guess.. we just, Kim and I, know how busy the life of a Ranger is, and just don't want to get in the way."

"Nonsense Jase, you guys would never be in the way." Kat rebutted with a smile. 

"Thanks Kat." Jason responded.

"Seriously though.." Kat began. "Tommy misses you guys, we all do, but he has known you longer and all."

"Yeah, Kim and I were discussing that the other day... how we hardly ever hang out.." Jason responded. "We should do something about that."

"We should." Kat agreed. 

"Speaking of.. I've been meaning to tell you guys that Zack and Trini are flying in this weekend." Jason informed her. 

"Really?!" Kat responded excitedly." Gosh I'd love to meet them, I've heard a lot about them."

"You'll love them." Jason stated. 

"Gosh.. Tommy will be so excited to hear that." Kat said, beaming. Jason smiled at her, her spirit was certainly infectious and it was easy to see why Tommy had became so smitten with her so quickly. 

"Yeah, I was going to call him last night.. but the night kind of got away from me." Jason stated, his smile now due to memories from that evening. After a moment he turned to see Kat looking at him. 

"Hey Jase.. it's none of my business, but.." Kat hesitated and looked down at her hands for a moment. She considered Jason to be a friend, and they had grown close while he was the Gold Ranger, but she didn't want to presume that it would be okay to pry. Jason noted her hesitation.

"It's okay.. you can ask whatever you want." Jason assured her. She looked up at him at his words.

"I just.. I mean.. maybe a girl just knows, but I kind of picked up on something between you and Kim." Kat stated. She watched as Jason attempted to keep his expression unreadable but there was a slight flash in his eyes and grin that he quickly shewed away.

"Oh.. you did?" Jason asked. 

"I did." Kat answered .

"Well.. is it that noticeable?" Jason asked.

"Maybe not to everyone." Kat responded. "So i'm right?"

"Yeah.." Jason answered. Kat smiled.

"Congratulations.. this makes me happy." Kat informed him. "If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you Jason... and the way you are with Kim.. I think it's gonna be something special."

"Thanks Kat." Jason said with an appreciative smile as Kat patted him on the knee. She watched as Jason looked out at the park in front of them and his expression got contemplative. 

"You are worried about Tommy aren't you?" Kat asked. Jason turned back to her. 

"You are really perceptive." Jason responded. Kat shrugged. 

"I don't think you have to Jason." Kat informed him.

"I know you are probably right, but still.." Jason said.

"I get it.. but Tommy.. I think he's happy." Kat said with a shy turn of her head back to her hands.

"I know he is." Jason said, his turn to assure her. "It's not that.. just so you know."

"I know Jase, and thanks." Kat responded. Jason opened his mouth to respond, but the sound of Kat's communicator stopped him. She turned to him with an apologetic look and he nodded. She responded to Zordon and was told to join a battle downtown. He made sure the coast was clear for her and she morphed and disappeared. He smiled as the pink streak vanished. 

(****)

Jason kicked a loose rock in front of him and watched it as it flew into the lake. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and continued on. He had spent the last couple of hours in the park, mostly thinking and got a little training in as well. He had decided he was gonna drive over to Tommy's and just talk with him. He was missing hanging out, but also he wanted to get it over with about his and Kim's newfound relationship.

Jason stopped in his tracks when he heard someone cry out in distress. He listened and heard it again and pinpointed the location as behind some shrubbery next to the lake. Jason quickly on instinct ran over to the source of the noise. He rounded the corner of the bushes to be greeted to the sight of a girl, he'd guess a few years younger than him, being held up against a tree and surrounded by a group of guys. 

"Hey.. what's going on?" Jason asked as he approached the scene. The guys all immediately turned around, startled at his voice. He noted that they looked like a group of thugs he knew hung out on the beach, near a pier that most people avoided mostly due to that reason. 

"None of your business." One of the men responded to Jason and stepped foot in front of the group. Jason noticed he had slipped a knife into his pocket as he was turning around. Jason looked past the group at the clearly terrified girl.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked the girl. She shook her head to indicate she was not. 

"Hey!" The man who seemed to be the ringleader shouted at Jason to garner his attention. "This doesn't concern you.. you should move on."

"Listen.. I don't want any trouble, just let the girl go and everything will be fine." Jason replied. 

"If you don't want any trouble, then I'd suggest you just keep walking." the man stated as he took a couple of steps closer to Jason.

"I can't do that." Jason answered. "Not until you let her come with me." 

"That's not going to happen pal.. her big brother, owes me.. and I'm tired of waiting on him." came the reply. 

"Sounds like your beef is with him, leave her out of it?" Jason suggested. He quickly counted heads to determine how many opponents he would have if he had to fight his way out of the situation. 

"Are you telling me what to do?" The man replied with a laugh. "Man.. you should have kept walking."

Jason started to speak a response but the man lunged at him. He was much taller than Jason, but not nearly as quick so Jason sidestepped him and shoved him to the ground face first. Jason had no time to survey the damage before he felt a sharp pain in his jaw from a punch one of the other men had thrown at him. Jason felt his balance betray him and he nearly fell to the ground. 

Before he could realize it he felt another sharp pain in his stomach and looked down just as a boot that had hit him moved away. Jason doubled over and stepped back slightly to regain his bearings. He saw yet another fist coming at his face and was able to duck away from it. He retaliated on that attacker with an elbow that knocked him to the ground. Jason spun, quick on his feet, to block another punch. This time he returned that with a kick to the thigh that caused the man's legs to buckle. This opening allowed Jason an opportunity to kick him square in the chest and to the ground.

"You are making a big mistake." the leader of the group stated as he came up behind Jason and grabbed him. He held his arms, and Jason started to break away. Before he could break the grip he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Very much different than any pain he had felt before. Jason winced and then had a rush of adrenaline as he broke the grip of the larger man and flung him over his shoulder. Jason stepped back and glanced down at his white shirt to see it now stained a crimson red. 

Jason muttered a curse under his breath and turned to the terrified girl still pressed up against the tree, albeit with nothing other than her own fear holding her there. Jason backed over to her. 

"You gotta get out of here.. got get help.. please just run." Jason said to her, breaking her out of her fear induced trance. She nodded and then took off running. Jason turned back to the group of four that were just regrouping. One of the men took note of the girl running away and started to chase off after her. Jason felt a wave of dizziness crash over him but he still managed to step into the path of the man and take him down. 

"Get him!" a voice from behind Jason prompted him to attempt to get up from the mount position he had found himself in on the other attacker. Jason reached his feet in time to block a punch and return one of his own. 

"Stab him again!" a voice from Jason's left sent chills down his spine as he realized now that his attackers would not be opposed to just straight up murdering him, and in fact this appeared to now be the plan. Jason had no time to block the knife before it went into the back of his shoulder. He let out a muffled cry of pain and spun to kick the person who had stabbed him. 

"Boy you just don't quit do ya?" the annoyed voice from Jason's left got louder with every word as Jason felt a tackle that took him down to the ground. Jason hit hard on the ground from it and started to immediately take a defensive stance. He found however that his body was weak and not wanting to cooperate. In fact right now all he wanted to do was just close his eyes and sleep. 

Jason's thoughts were jarred by a punch that hit him under his right eye. Then one under his left. Jason used the last of his strength to put his hands up and block another shot. He however wasn't prepared for the kick that hit him square in his temple. It was the last thing he heard or felt.

(****)

"Wow.. that is amazing.. gosh.." Tommy said with a big smile he turned to his companion. 

"Yes.. I know.. I told him you'd be especially happy to hear that they were coming home." Kat replied as she gave Tommy's hand a small squeeze and the two stepped up onto the sidewalk and started to make their way towards the entrance to the Youth Center. 

"Can't wait to tell the rest of the gang." Tommy said with a nod in front of him at the group he knew were waiting inside. Tommy stopped when he heard the sound of someone running nearby. He turned to look towards the park and saw a girl running out of it clutching to a purse and audibly sobbing. Tommy glanced over at Kat for just a moment before he took off in the direction of the girl. 

"Hey.. hey.. are you okay?" Tommy asked as he intercepted the girl in the parking lot as she all but collapsed into his arms. 

"You got.. you gotta help him.." The girl said between frantic sobs.

"Help who?" Tommy asked as he stepped back and hunkered down slightly to her eye level. 

"The man... he.. he saved me, but they are going to kill him.." The girl said before sobs overtook her. Tommy glanced over at Kat who had now made her way over to them. 

"Take her inside, call the police.. I've got to go check this out." Tommy said as he nodded towards the park. 

"Okay.. be careful." Kat said as she put her arm around the girl and began to lead her through the parking lot. She glanced back just as Tommy disappeared into the park and out of sight. 

(****)

Tommy ran with his head seemingly on a swivel as he looked for any sign of what the girl could be talking about. It being nightfall now the park was not it's usual busy hub of people. Tommy felt this would help him to discover anything out of place but seemingly nothing was going on. He regretted now not trying to get more details out of the frightened girl.

Tommy stopped close to the lake and caught his breath. He glanced around in every direction but saw no movement or anything out of the ordinary. He let out a frustrated sigh and was about to head towards the bridge leading over the lake when he heard some commotion behind him. He heard a splash and then after a few moments a group of men took off running across the park. 

"Hey!" Tommy called out after the men but they didn't stop or even acknowledge him, instead only seemingly increasing their pace. Tommy considered running after them but decided his best bet would be to check out where they had ran from. So he jogged down the hill and past some shrubbery to a clearing by the lake. He stopped and glanced around. This part of the park was very dimly lit and so it was hard for him to make out anything. 

Tommy eased forward, making sure to keep his wits about him. The state of the panicked girl had left him a bit uneasy. The words "killing him," had especially troubled him and put his adrenaline into overdrive. Tommy stepped forward a few steps closer to the water, having remembered the splash he had heard. 

Tommy slipped in something and glanced down at his black sneaker. He was just about to bend down to examine what he had stepped in, when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye in the water. He squinted in the dark and saw something dark floating on the surface. Tommy's eyes widened as he soon realized what he was seeing was the silhouette of a person.

Tommy didn't hesitate but ran into the water and swam over to the person just as they dipped below the surface. Tommy reached out frantically and grabbed onto an arm just before it disappeared out of his view. Tommy used all of his strength to pull the person up to him. His heart sunk when he got a look at the face of the lifeless body in his arms.

"Jason...." Tommy's voice came out in a whisper.


	9. Chapter 9

Kimberly pushed the doors in front of her open harder than any doors she had ever pushed in her life. She was surprised when the glass didn't shatter, but she didn't stop to see if they did as she hurriedly made her way forward to the group in front of her. She saw them all gathered around one person and that person was covered with towels and seemed to be soaking wet.

"Tommy!" Kim called out across the waiting room, garnering the attention of the group. Tommy turned to her and made haste to move towards her as she crossed the room. 

"Kim.." Tommy said, with a pained expression on his face just as Kim got close enough to reach out and take him by the arms.

"Where is he?" Kim questioned looking at Tommy momentarily before looking past him. "Is he.."

"He's in surgery.." Tommy answered as he reached out to steady Kim, sensing her weakness at his words. 

"Tommy.. Tommy.. what happened?" Kim asked as she searched his eyes for answers.

"He... um.. I found him in the lake.. he had been beaten.. and.." Tommy hesitated.

"What... tell me.." Kim pleaded.

"Stabbed." Tommy continued. Kim's hand instinctively covered her mouth and she felt her heart sink to the floor.

"Who.. why?" Kim could only muster general questions.

"Not sure.. a group of guys.. police are looking for them." Tommy answered. 

"Why.. why would they do this?" Kim asked as she noticed the rest of their friends approaching slowly from behind for support. 

"The girl.. she said she was being attacked.. and Jason came up on it.. he saved her, but.." Tommy paused once more as he felt a lump in his throat, from thoughts of his friend lying in surgery and also from the tear that had just cascaded down Kim's cheek. 

"God.... no.." Kimberly said as she shook her head. She felt faint and was very grateful that Tommy was holding her steady with his hands. He led her over to a chair with no protest from her. 

"Where are his mom and dad?" Kim asked as she tried to compose herself.

"They are back there.." Kat said as she pointed to some double doors in front of them. Kim glanced over at her having not even noticed she had sat down next to her and had her arm around her. 

"He... couldn't just not do anything.. gosh... what if he.." Kim said, she was mostly speaking out loud to herself but Tommy took it upon himself to respond.

"Don't.. don't think like that.. he'll be okay... I know he will." Tommy said as he sat down on the other side of Kim. Rocky placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder and then sat down next to him as well.

"This kind of stuff... it doesn't happen here.." Kim said, again speaking out loud to no one in particular.

"It still does.. it happens anywhere, it's just not as prevalent here." Adam spoke up, as he leaned against the wall across from them with his head down. 

There were other voices now, as a conversation was going among the group. Kimberly however just heard noise that was getting quieter and quieter as she retreated into her thoughts. For some reason they were stuck on a particular memory. She closed her eyes and let the memory invade her mind. 

( _Four years earlier_..)

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked as she walked up behind Jason and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned from viewing the desert in front of them to face her. He offered her a smile and nodded. 

"Hey Kim... yeah.. I'm fine." Jason responded.

"You sure.. you seem like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders." Kim stated as she took in the sight of him with his power suit still on, sans helmet. 

"I suppose it kind of is... for all of us.." Jason began. "You don't feel it?"

"I.." Kim considered her answer. She considered the events of the past few days. Becoming a Power Ranger and gaining incredible powers and responsibilities that went with them. She had not given a lot of thought to the weight of them, choosing instead to just be overcame with awe and wonder of the situation. She met Jason's eyes and it dawned on her that out of all of them, it would be Jason of course who would move on from the awe of it, to the weight of it first. It was no doubt why he was chosen to be the leader.

"He is trusting us to save the world.." Jason said, his words lading with emotion. Kim blinked a couple of times and regained her thoughts as she realized she had not given Jason an answer. 

"He is." Kim agreed with a contemplative nod. 

"Sorry.. I don't mean to um.. bring you down." Jason said, sensing Kim's shift in demeanor.

"No.. you didn't.. I guess I was still just caught up in it." Kim said. 

"Well I mean.. it's pretty cool too." Jason said offering her a grin. Kim found it contagious and now she was smiling too. She knew he was subtlety trying to make her feel better and take the weight of it on his own shoulders again. She wanted to protest but something in his smile, made her feel at ease and that everything was going to be okay. 

"It is.. never thought I'd be a superhero." Kim stated.

"I don't know.." Jason said softly. "I think you will make a perfect one."

"Thanks." Kim said as she studied him. After a moment he turned to look back over the desert rocks next to their new Command Center. 

"We'll be okay... if we all stick together, we can do this." Jason said with a nod. 

( _Present Day_...)

Kim shook her head and came to to realize she was still in the waiting room. Those around her were still in conversation and hadn't seem to notice her tuning it out. She glanced around at each of them for a moment trying to orient herself back into the conversation. She settled last on Tommy as he too seemed to be doing as she was, lost in his own thoughts. Kim moved to place a hand on his wrist and he turned to her. 

"Are you okay?" Kim asked as she took in his soaking wet appearance and defeated disposition. 

"I just want some good news to come out of there." Tommy said candidly as his eyes shifted in the direction that Jason had been wheeled into earlier. "Then.. then.. I'll be okay."

"He'll make it.. if anyone can make it.. it's Jase." Kim said, with as much confidence as she could muster. The confidence drawing from Jason's strength and character far more than any logic or sense she could muster. Tommy nodded and turned away from her as Rocky asked him a question that Kim could not hear. Kim watched Tommy for a moment and suddenly felt another memory overtaking her.

( _Three Years Earlier_..)

"I don't know.. I don't know.." Tommy said as he paced back and forth. Kim eyed the ground beneath him and was sure if it hadn't have been concrete that he would no doubt have carved out a path by now. She smiled and hopped off of the picnic table she was sitting on and made her way across the grass over to the sidewalk to join him. 

"Tommy.. you have to stop worrying.. it's going to be okay." Kim attempted to comfort him. She reached over and took him by the hand and prompted his pacing to stop. He turned to meet her eyes with his own.

"You don't understand.. I mean.. I don't know.." Tommy tried to formulate his thoughts coherently. Kim smiled at him and gave him a once over. He had already traded his usual green shirt for a white one to match his newfound Ranger color. 

"Why are you so worried?" Kim asked.

"Because.. I.. I've never been the leader.. without him" Tommy stopped and let out a big sigh. "What do you think, do you think I'll be okay?"

"I've never seen you like this, you are usually confident.." Kim responded. "I think you'll do fine."

"But Jason.. he... I mean, how do I follow that?" Tommy asked, half to himself and half to her. 

"You are not Jason, but that's okay.." Kim attempted to assure him. "You know why Zordon made you the leader.. your powers are stronger, you have to take the lead now."

"I know, but when he was still here.. it was different, he left too soon.." Tommy said, exasperation clear in his tone. 

"I agree... I'm going to miss him too." Kim confessed as for the first time, she felt like Tommy's fears were starting to creep over into her. She quickly dismissed them, so she could instead be strong for Tommy. "Still, Jason trusted you Tommy.. fully.. no questions.. if you trust his instincts like I know you do, then you need to trust in yourself too."

"He.. I know you are right.. I guess it's just kind of scary I hate to admit." Tommy confessed.

"Don't be afraid to admit that, we are all scared, but you, Billy and I.. we got to be there for the new Rangers and we got to represent ourselves for Jason, Trini and Zack too.." Kim explained. "They wouldn't have left if they didn't have faith in us."

"Thanks Kim." Tommy said with an appreciative smile. Everything she was saying, deep down he already knew and believed, but in this moment he knew he just needed it voiced to him. 

"Don't mention it.. we'll all be okay if we just stick together." Kim stated, suddenly realizing she was echoing Jason's words from a year before. She smiled at the thought of it.

( _Present Day_..)

Kim suddenly was very aware that everyone around her had gotten to their feet and were moving away from her. She glanced up and saw Jason's dad standing just outside the double doors in front of them. Kim was on auto pilot as she jumped up and raced over to hear the words he was saying. 

"He.. um.. lost a lot of blood, required some stitches, and um.. just.. we think he's going to be fine." Mr. Scott stated the group of teens gathered around him. "His mom is with him now, but when she comes out, a couple of you can go in."

Kimberly closed her eyes and let his words sink in. She took what felt like her first breath since she walked into the hospital. She found herself smiling, but internally she was scolding herself in case it was premature. Suddenly the celebratory relief in the room was too loud for her and she found her feet moving over to the double doors leading out into the crisp night air. 

"Jason.." Kim whispered his name to herself as she rubbed her arms as a cool breeze hit them. She walked a few steps away from the glass doors and stopped to glance up at the clear sky. She felt a fresh tear fall down her face, but with her feelings all over the place, she wasn't even sure at this point what it signified, was it relief, sadness, fear?

Kimberly glanced down at her arm as she rubbed it to keep it warm. She smiled at her fingers traced a scar just above her elbow. She absentmindedly began to rub it with her thumb as her mind went back to the day she got it.

( _Three years earlier_..)

Kimberly cried out in pain as she hit the ground. She immediately moved to reach her hand to place it over the source of pain in the back of her arm. When she moved her hand back there she was surprised to feel a hard object protruding from her soft skin. Kim lifted her arm and turned it over to see a glass shard that was sticking in her arm. She could see the blood coming out from around the wound and gritted her teeth. 

Kimberly heard the sounds of clanging and fighting going on beside her and and turned to quickly see the rest of the Rangers fending off what would normally be considered a routine putty attack. She saw Zack do a flawless flip and kick maneuver that she mentally noted she'd have to ask him to teach her someday. To her right she saw Billy and Trini teaming up to take out a group of putties as well. She was about to look for Jason when she felt a presence suddenly over her. 

"Kim.. you are bleeding." Jason commented as he knelt down next to her and took her by the hand so he could turn her arm to see her wound. 

"It's.. um.. it's nothing.." Kim said through gritted teeth. Her eyes moved from the wound up to meet Jason's. His eyes were suddenly the softest she had ever seen them and she felt as if she had not a care in the world. She knew the look, it was the look that told her she was going to be okay, because he was going to make sure of it. 

"I'm getting you to the hospital, you are losing a lot of blood." Jason said as he moved reached over and ripped a sleeve off of his shirt and wrapped her arm. 

"But the fight.." Kim said as she gestured towards the Rangers. The group seemed to be holding their own very well and suddenly Kim felt slightly embarrassed having Jason fuss over her so. She started to stand and felt Jason's hand practically lift her off the ground as he helped her up. She looked up at and saw Zack who made eye contact with Jason and seemed to now also notice her wound. No words were exchanged between Jason and Zack, merely a nod.

"I'm going to morph and teleport us." Jason said as he turned to Kim. Before she could even respond, he was holding his morpher and changing. Soon she found herself lifted up into Jason's arms, with a small yelp of surprise leaving her lips from the speed and ease of it. There was a red flash in front of her eyes and she closed them, letting the warmth and slight electricity of teleportation wash over her. 

Kimberly opened her eyes to see they were standing in front of the hospital. She caught a reflection of her in the Red Ranger's arms in the glass doors leading in. Jason started to take a few steps, but Kim shook her head.

"I'm okay, Jase.. I can walk." Kim said. Jason nodded and sat her gently down. "You should go.. rejoin the fight, I'll get stitched up and be there soon."

"You sure you are okay?" Jason asked.

"I'm sure." Kim fibbed as she felt a wave of wooziness come over her from the blood loss. She was determined though to not have him fuss over her anymore. She smiled up at him and then turned to make her way towards the glass doors. She saw the flash of red reflect in the glass and smiled before disappearing inside. 

( _Present day_..)

"Hey.." Kim was startled by a voice behind her as she turned to see Adam standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking every bit the part of someone not sure what to say next.

"Hey Adam.." Kim greeted him as she glanced behind him through the glass doors to see that Jason's mom still had not came out. She glanced back up just as Adam sat down next to her. Kim offered him a weak smile and then turned back to her arm. She started to move her sleeve down to cover the scar.

"What's that from?" Adam asked, catching sight of the scar before Kim's sleeve covered it.

"Just.. a battle.. few years ago." Kim responded.

"Oh.. I got a couple of those too." Adam said as he gestured down to his leg. Kim nodded and took a deep breath. She could feel Adam's eyes on her. "Listen.. Kim.. I don't know what to say in these situations.. I just know that Jason's my friend, and I want him to be okay.. and you are my friend.. and I want you to be okay and.. that's all I know.."

Kim smiled at him and reached over and put her arm through his. He glanced up at her, the unsure look still on his face.

"That's all you have to say." Kim told him as she leaned into him and he nodded. The two sat in silence for several moments before the sound of the door behind Kim prompted her to turn to see Tommy standing there.

"Hey.. um.. a couple of us can go in.. I thought me and you should.." Tommy began. He didn't get to finish before Kim was up and walking towards the door. Tommy followed close behind her and the two made their way over to Jason's parents.

"How.... is he?" Kim asked as she stopped in front of Jason's mom.

"He's um.. he's so strong, he's gonna be okay." Mrs. Scott said. Kim nodded in return and then followed Tommy inside the double doors. She followed him down a corridor with a few doors on either side until he stopped, prompting her nearly to bump into him.

"This is the one.." Tommy said as he pointed to the room number.

"Okay.." Kim said as she stepped in front of Tommy and pushed the door open. She took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. The worst didn't prepare her to see Jason though. He was face was bandaged and his eyes had already began to swell so much that they were nearly shut. She fought a wave tears that threatened to overtake her and she felt Tommy's hand on her shoulder. 

"Hey bro.." Tommy said, his voice just barely audible but it was enough to get Jason's attention. He turned to look at Tommy and attempted a smile. It was when he saw Kim next to him that the gesture more closely resembled his usual smile. 

"Hey.." Jason said, his voice hoarse.

"How you feeling?" Tommy asked as he moved closer to the bed. He glanced over to see that Kim was still composing herself. 

"Probably like I look." Jason joked with a slight chuckle. He noticeably winced and blinked a few times. 

"Jason.." Kim finally found her voice as she made her way over to him and took him by the hand. 

"Don't do that." Jason said as his eyes scanned Kim's face. 

"What?" Kim asked after a sniffle she couldn't stop.

"That." Jason replied. "I'm going to be fine."

"You don't look fine." Kim said as she moved a hand up to brush it through his hair. 

"Eh.. give me time." Jason said as he attempted to sit up a little in the bed. Tommy quickly moved over to assist him. 

"What happened bro?" Tommy asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to Jason.

"Just.. trying to help.." Jason said attempting a shrug but feeling like his shoulders barely moved. 

"You are.." Kim said as she shook her head. "I know you had to help.. I'm proud of you, but gosh.."

"I know.. old habits die hard I guess." Jason said, understanding Kim's sentiment. "If I hadn't have stepped in though, it could have been her here instead of me, and that wouldn't be acceptable to me."

"I know.. gosh... you are so brave, but so stupid." Kim said with a smile as she felt a tear fall.

"Guilty." Jason responded. He moved with a wince to reach up and wipe the tear away. Kim immediately pressed his hand up to her cheek and leaned into his touch.

"Um.. we are all glad you are going to be okay." Tommy said as he watched the scene in front of him. He wasn't sure what to feel but he had a feeling he was seeing something that he hadn't seen before.

"The girl.. is she okay?" Jason asked as he turned to Tommy. "No one wanted to tell me anything, but I know she found you.."

"She's fine.. very grateful for you." Tommy replied. "The um police.. they are looking for the gang that did this."

"Hopefully they find them, because I got the feeling she won't be safe otherwise." Jason commented. He turned his attention back to Kim. "Sorry I gave you such a scare."

"Scare me all you want, as long as you come back to me." Kim said. Jason nodded. He noticed Tommy stand up next to him and turned to him. Tommy was smiling and he pointed over to the door. 

"I'm gonna go out and let one of the others come see you, you have a waiting room full." Tommy said as he gently patted Jason on the arm. 

"Tommy.." Jason said, stopping him about halfway across the room.

"Yeah?" Tommy asked, turning to face him.

"Thanks man.. I owe you my life." Jason said.

"Don't even mention it man.." Tommy said with a smile and nod to both Jason and Kim before he disappeared around the doorway. Jason turned to Kim who was starting to fuss over his covers and the various machines hooked up to him. He let out a small laugh.

"If he didn't know about us before.. he does now." Jason said. Kim stopped and made eye contact with him.

"Oh well Jase.. I can't pretend you don't mean to me what you do." Kim said.

"It's okay.. he's cool." Jason said. 

"You think so?" Kim asked.

"I can tell." Jason responded with an assuring smile. Jason and Tommy much like he and Zack before them, could say more without words exchanged between them than most anyone. Tommy saw Kim's response and he knew what it meant, the look he gave Jason was his way of saying he was okay. Jason's body was hurting all over, but that had made him feel inside like everything was going to be okay.

"Knock knock.." a voice from the doorway garnered Jason's attention. He smiled as Rocky was standing there with a get well balloon. 

"Hey Rocky." Jason greeted him. 

"I thought you could appreciate the color." Rocky said as he gestured at the red balloon. 

"Very much so." Jason said as he reached out to clasp hands with Rocky. 

"So talk to me man, how long till we get you up and out of here?" Rocky asked as he settled in the seat Tommy was in. Kim watched as Jason and Rocky began their conversation. She smiled at the banter between them and the way Jason laughed at Rocky's bad jokes. She stood up and gave Jason's hand a squeeze, interrupting them only momentarily to let him know she was going to let one of the others come in to see him. He smiled at her and protested gently the parting of their intertwined hands as she made her way out of the room. 

Kimberly made her way down the hallway and out the double doors into the waiting room. She smiled at the growing group waiting to see Jason as his family had been notified. She also saw Ernie, Bulk and Skull among the group as well. She turned to Kat.

"Someone else can go in now." Kim said. Kat nodded and got up, indicating she wanted to be the next one. Kim stopped her before she opened the door. She glanced around the room. "Where is Tommy?"

"He went outside, said he wanted a little fresh air." Kat said.

"Okay." Kim said with a smile as Kat opened the door and Kim headed for the opposite doors. She pulled the glass door open and saw Tommy sitting on a bench next to the entrance and she started over to him. After a few steps he looked up at her and offered her a smile. She returned it and made her way to sit over next to him.

"Hey Kim.." Tommy greeted her.

"Thanks." Kim said. 

"For?" Tommy asked.

"Saving him... "Kim replied and Tommy nodded. "And... just everything."

"It's okay.." Tommy said. He smiled as he considered what she was really trying to say. "Jason told you.."

"What?" Kim asked.

"That I'm okay with you two.." Tommy clarified.

"Oh.. um... yeah.. he said somehow you had told him that, but I didn't hear you say.." Kim began.

"It's just one of those things, you know... I mean I think I saw it before, but for sure in that room." Tommy said. 

"Thank you.. for being okay with it if you are." Kim said.

"I am." Tommy assured her. "In fact.. I'm happy."

"You are?" Kim asked.

"Yeah.. I mean.. Jason's the best.. and you deserve the best." Tommy answered. Kim smiled at him and nodded. 

"So do you." Kim responded. 

"Friends?" Tommy said as he extended his hand to her. She shook her head. 

"Of course." Kim replied, bypassing the handshake to offer him a hug. He smiled and welcomed the embrace. 

"What say we get back in there and get in line to see Jase again?" Tommy suggested. With a smile and nod from Kim they turned around to go back inside to do just that.


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't get it..." Kimberly said as she examined Jason's abdomen. Her eyes moved up to meet his as he slowly pushed his bandage back down and let his shirt fall from where he was holding it up. 

"I don't either." Jason said as he glanced over at the doorway leading out into the hallway outside of his hospital room. "It has the doctors pretty baffled as well I think."

"I mean as Rangers.. we had some healing powers, but nothing like that.." Kim commented as she crossed her arms.

"I know." Jason agreed. 

"How do you feel?" Kim asked.

"I feel fine... maybe a little tired." Jason answered as he walked over to corner of the hospital room to retrieve his shoes off the floor. He sat down and winced ever so slightly. "It's still a little tender.."

"Yeah.. but Jase... the way it has healed, I'm not even sure it's gonna leave a scar.. that's not normal." Kim stated as she eyed Jason who was now tying his shoes. 

"Oh I know... I'm at a loss.." Jason said raising his head momentarily to look at her, before resuming his task of tightening his laces. 

"Maybe.. you should go see Zordon and Alpha." Kim suggested.

"You think.. they would know what's going on?" Jason asked.

"I think if anyone would, it'd be them." Kim answered with a slight shrug as she leaned up against the window ledge.

"You're probably right.." Jason agreed. Jason stood up and a wave of real quick vertigo hit him, but it was so quick, he wasn't sure Kim even noticed. He walked over to his bed and began stuffing items into a bag that Kim had brought him from home. 

"We shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth." Kim said as she walked over to stand next to him, prompting him to give his attention to her. "I'm glad you are healing like this."

"Me too." Jason agreed as he bent down and pulled Kim into a hug. There was a soft knock on the door, prompting the two to break the hug and turn in that direction.

"Hey.. so I heard you are getting to come home today?" Rocky said as he stuck his head in the doorway.

"Hey Rock.. yeah I'm free." Jason said with a smile.

"That's crazy.. how..?" Rocky asked as he walked over to stand on the other side of the bed from Jason and Kimberly.

"We were just talking about that.." Kim answered. She nodded to Jason who nodded back and lifted his shirt and bandage for Rocky to see his wound, or lack thereof. 

"Wait.. wait.. what.. how?" Rocky asked as his eyes went up from the bandage to dart back and forth between the two former Rangers across from him. 

"Don't know.." Jason replied with a shrug. "Something is healing me."

"Yeah.. clearly.. but.. it can't be Ranger related right... I mean I never healed like that." Rocky responded. 

"We didn't either." Jason stated as he glanced over at Kim and back at Rocky. "But something is happening to me.. if it's not Ranger related then I have no idea what it could be."

"That's wild." Rocky said as his face conveyed how deep in thought he was. After a moment his expression changed to a smile. "It's pretty cool though.. right?"

"Yeah.. I mean.. I can't complain." Jason replied with a smile to match Rocky's. "Just would like to know what's going on."

"I'm sure." Rocky replied. 

"We were going to go see if Alpha and Zordon could shed some light on it." Kim stated.

"Hey.. they just might be able to." Rocky said. He glanced behind him at the hallway before turning back to the other two and lifting his wrist to display his communicator. The other two made their way over to his side of the bed and placed their hands on his shoulder as he teleported them all out. 

(****)

"All done." Alpha Five said as he lowered the device in his hand away from Jason's chest and stepped back.

"So what's the verdict?" Kim asked as she turned to the robot who was examining the handheld apparatus. 

"It appears from my reading that Jason's body is still flowing with energy.." Alpha began.

"Energy from what?" Jason asked. Alpha pushed a couple of buttons on the device and waited for something to come up on the screen. After a moment he lowered the device and glanced up at Jason.

"From the Gold Ranger powers you held." Alpha answered. Jason furrowed his brow and turned to Kim and then up at Zordon. 

"I don't get it.. I don't have those powers any longer, and what's more.. they were killing me, it doesn't make sense." Jason stated. 

"Right.. but from the readings it would seem that there is residual energy from your body absorbing the powers." Zordon responded. 

"But like Jason said.. those powers almost killed him.." Rocky added from his position closest to Zordon's tube. 

"Indeed they were, but that was because Jason was holding the full extent of the powers, which were not designed for humans.." Zordon explained. "The residual energy is just enough to not harm Jason, quite the contrary, it is enough to actively seek to restore and heal his body."

"So.. what does that mean?" Kim questioned as she glanced back at Jason.

"It means that until the residual wears off... Jason's body will be able to heal itself." Alpha answered. "Before you feel invincible Jason, just know that there is only a trace amount left.. and it could fade at any time."

"Got it." Jason replied. "Just glad I still had it when I did." 

"Same." Kim replied as she reached over and placed her hand on Jason's wrist. 

"Hey guys.. I got a class starting.. I'm gonna get out of here.. but it sure is good to see you back up and good as new Jason." Rocky said as he walked over to stand in front of Jason.

"Thanks Rocky." Jason said as he stuck his hand out and Rocky clasped it with his own. Rocky smiled at Kim and glanced over at Zordon before he teleported out. 

"So how are you both?" Zordon asked, prompting Jason and Kimberly to turn and glance up at him. 

"Good." They both answered in unison. 

"That's good.. any more nightmares?" Zordon questioned. Jason and Kim exchanged glances before turning back to Zordon.

"A couple nights ago." Kim answered and Jason nodded. 

"I'm sorry you are still plagued with those.." Zordon responded, his voice heavy. "I have faith they will soon disappear."

"I hope so." Jason responded. "That's some residual energy I'd be happy to get rid of."

"I have faith, soon what happened on that island will be a distant memory." Zordon stated. 

(****)

"It's good to know you are going to be sleeping in that bed again." Kim said as she walked behind Jason into his bedroom. 

"It's gonna be good to sleep in it again." Jason responded as he turned to Kim. "If not for the drugs they had me on.. I don't think I'd been able to sleep much at all at the hospital."

"Yeah." Kim responded as she gave Jason a once over. He smiled.

"Thanks again for staying up there." Jason stated.

"Of course." Kim responded. 

"Between you, mom and the nurses, I was well taken care of." Jason stated.

"That's what we were going for." Kim said with a small laugh that settled into a smile as Jason moved closer to her and leaned down for a kiss. Kim's hand moved to rest on his stomach as they kissed. She instinctively jerked her hand away when she felt his bandage. The kissing ceased and Jason moved back to look at her.

"It's okay Kim.. I'm fine.." Jason said as he took her hand and placed it back on him to prove the point. 

"It's just.. I guess I'm still having a hard time believing in just a couple days you could go from.. death's door, to good as new." Kim said, her voice barely above a whisper. Jason pulled her into an embrace. 

"I know.. but it's true, and I'm okay now." Jason said. Kim nodded and turned to look up at him. She shook her head. "What?"

"I was so mad at you.. you know?" Kim answered.

"For?" Jason asked.

"Nearly getting yourself killed." Kim responded. Jason started to protest, but Kim shook her head. "I know.. you did what you had to do.. I'm also proud of you."

"I understand.. I'm sorry I put all of you through that." Jason stated. 

"Can take you out of the Ranger suit, but can't take the Ranger out of you huh?" Kim said with a smirk.

"Something like that." Jason agreed with a shrug. 

"I'm just glad it all worked out.. the girl is safe, you are home now, and the.. thugs that did it are behind bars." Kim said as she walked over and sat down on Jason's bed.

"Yeah.. I'm glad too." Jason said as he remained in his position and crossed his arms. Kim glanced up to see he was in thought over something. 

"What is it?" Kim asked, prompting Jason to turn to her. 

"It's just... as a Ranger, we were only concerned with stopping monsters and attacks on such a larger scale.. it makes me wonder how many people we could have helped.." Jason began.

"Don't do that to yourself Jason." Kim cut him off gently, but sternly. 

"I know.. I shouldn't but.." Jason paused. "It's got me thinking.. that maybe.. I can still do something to stop things like that."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"I don't know for sure.. maybe a career in law enforcement some day.. something." Jason responded. 

"Really?" Kim asked.

"Yeah.. but enough about that." Jason said as he turned to her with a smile. "Right now.. I just want to get in that bed.

"Jason.." Kim replied, her eyes widening.

"To sleep.. I'm tired.." Jason said as he plopped down next to her. He glanced over at her with a huge grin. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Hart."

"Oh no.. you did not just say that." Kim responded, trying to look stern but fighting a laugh. In truth she had taken his words entirely in a manner that were not strictly pure. 

"Well.. maybe I'm not that tired." Jason quipped, prompting Kim to playfully smack his arm before standing up. 

"You really should rest." Kim said as she stood up. Jason took her by the hand and gently coaxed her back down to the bed. She leaned over him and kissed him. 

"I can rest tomorrow." Jason said, after their lips parted. 

"Yeah?" Kim replied as she looked over his features below her. 

"Yeah." Jason answered as he moved up to meet her lips again. Just as the kissing intensified there was a noise behind them that prompted them to promptly scramble to break apart. Both turned to the doorway at the same time to see Jason's dad standing in the door with his arms crossed. 

Jason sat up and Kim moved to sit next to him. Jason glanced at her briefly before standing up and turning his attention to his dad. He braced himself for what was about to come, fearing the worst. He watched his dad for a moment as he looked back and forth between the two of them. Jason moved to get closer to him to apologize. He started to speak but his dad beat him to it.

"Considering what you've been through son... I'm not gonna say nothing.. no lecture.. no parental advice.. nothing." Mr. Scott, said in a quiet tone to Jason. He reached up and patted Jason on the shoulder. "But.. just be glad it was me and not your poor mother that walked by here... close the door next time."

"Yes sir." Jason replied, as he felt relief when he saw his dad shake his head and turn to continue down the hallway chuckling to himself. Jason took a deep breath and turned to face Kim. "Um.. sorry..."

"Are we in trouble?" Kim asked.

"No.. surprisingly everything is cool." Jason replied as Kim got up and joined him next to his door. 

"Well.. in that case I think I'd better go to my room.. before our good luck runs out." Kim said with a smile. Jason smiled in return and offered her a quick kiss. 

(****)

Jason sat up in bed and took a deep breath. He focused his eyes on the doorway of his bedroom to see a silhouette standing there. He somehow knew there would be. He also knew who it would be. 

"Nightmare?" Kim asked as she made her way into his room and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah." Jason answered.

"Same." Kim stated. "We were back there again."

"Yeah... maybe this will be the last one." Jason said as he sat up in bed.

"Maybe.." Kim responded. "Jase?"

"Yeah?" He reacted.

"I get the feeling we are going to have to go back there." Kim stated.

"There.. you mean the island.. Murianthias?" Jason questioned. Kim nodded in response with a concerned look coming over her features. "What makes you think that?"

"You don't feel it?" Kim asked in return. Jason considered her words for a moment. He had to admit, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that at some point he would have to step foot on that awful island again.

"I mean.. why would we?" Jason questioned.

"I have no idea.. just a feeling I get." Kim replied. 

"Well... here's hoping it's wrong." Jason said. The room fell silent for a few moments as both seem to be collecting their own thoughts. 

"I just wish the nightmares would stop.." Kim said as she shook her head. 

"Hey.." Jason said as he swung his legs over the bed and scooted next to Kim. He put his arm around her. "They will.. and no matter what.. you are not alone in this."

"Thanks Jason.." Kim said as she looked up at him, before she leaned in and buried her head into his chest allowing him to hold her. Kim smiled. Suddenly being here with Jason, once again she felt at ease. Her fears were quickly disappearing again. 

"Anytime." Jason responded in a whisper. Kim looked up at him and he smiled at her. His eyes moved behind him and he gestured with a nod in that direction. "Wanna crash in here tonight?"

"Yes." Kim answered without hesitation. Jason nodded his head and lied back in bed. Kim crawled around him and came to rest on the other side of the bed. She moved to rest her head on his chest once more and the lazy circles he was tracing on her back were the last things she felt before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

"Man.. just.. man.." Zack Taylor sat shaking his head looking across the table in front of him. 

"And you are okay now?" Trini Kwan asked as she focused intently on Jason.

"I'm great.. like I said.. the gold powers patched me right up." Jason replied looking back and forth between his two friends. 

"I can't.. well.. first of all.. I would have given anything to have been with you that night... promise those guys wouldn't have beaten us both." Zack said intently. Jason nodded in agreement. "Second of all.. I'm proud of you for risking your life like that bro.. but I wouldn't expect anything less out of you."

"Thanks man." Jason replied with a grateful smile. 

"Same." Trini added as she reached across the table and gave Jason's hand a squeeze. 

"It's really good to see you guys again... I've missed you." Jason stated.

"We've missed you too.." Zack said. "Man when we heard you were not returning... broke our hearts bro."

"Sorry." Jason responded.

"Nah.. it's cool though.. I get it." Zack said as he looked around the bustling Youth Center, he felt himself overwhelmed with memories as he did so. 

"Yeah.. I was just too homesick." Jason said. 

"Speaking of that.. when did you say Kim and Tommy are coming?" Trini asked.

"Um.. Kim should be here most anytime." Jason replied. "Not sure about Tommy.. he said there was some Ranger business and he'd be by as soon as he could."

"So... tell me.." Trini began and exchanged a glance with Zack. "How is Kimberly?"

"She's.. she's.. great.. I mean.. yeah." Jason replied, trying to suppress a smile. 

"Uh-huh.." Zack responded. "So how long have you two been official?"

"What.. how.." Jason searched for a response.

"Come on.. when we talked to her on the phone.. she kept going on about you.. more than we expected.. it was obvious something was up." Zack clarified.

"Oh.. well.." Jason said with a little laugh at the look both of his old friends were giving him. "It's new.. ish." 

"Well.. I love it." Trini said, beaming. 

"Yeah.. I'm glad things worked out for you.. I know how you have felt about her for awhile." Zack said, referencing things that Jason had only shared with him. As if on cue, Kimberly appeared in the doorway and immediately Trini jumped up and the two ran to each other and got wrapped up in a hug. Jason and Zack rose from their seats and made their way over. 

"Come here you.." Zack said as he moved in behind Trini to get a hug of his own from Kimberly. Zack gave Kim a little spin and both laughed with joy from seeing each other again. Zack put her down and stepped back. He shook his head. "How do you just continue to get prettier?"

"Oh Zack.." Kim responded with a playful smack to his chest. She looked between her friends. "It's been too long since have been together."

"Yes it has." Jason agreed as they all made their way back to the table and sat down. 

"If only Billy were here." Trini said, with a twinge of sadness in her voice for their absent member. 

"Yeah... I hope he's doing well.. and happy on that.. um.. water planet or whatever it is." Zack stated. 

"I'm sure he is, but I haven't heard from him in awhile." Jason replied. 

"Where's Tommy?" Kim asked, noting the other missing member. 

"Ranger business." Jason answered. Kim nodded. 

"So how long do we get to keep you two?" Kim asked.

"We go back next Friday." Trini answered. 

"Too soon." Kim said with a small pout.

"I know, but we stay so busy.. it's a miracle we could find time to even come home at all." Trini said with a frown.

"How much longer you guys expecting to stay there?" Jason asked.

"Not sure.. probably a year or so.." Zack replied. 

"So through graduation and beyond." Kim said.

"Yeah.." Zack answered with a nod.

"That's kind of a bummer.... we won't get to graduate together." Kim stated. 

"I know.." Trini agreed. 

"Hey... I thought you weren't a Ranger anymore." Zack said with a point to the communicator on Jason's wrist.

"Oh.. I'm not.. this.." Jason held up his wrist. "I was advised to wear this by Zordon and Alpha.. they want to be able to teleport me to the command center in case something else happens with the gold powers.."

"Oh.." Zack said. "I guess.. I don't know... it's hard for me to wear mine.. it feels.. just too many memories I guess."

"I know what you mean." Jason replied. "Seems like.. as hard as I try to leave it behind though, it keeps pulling me back in."

"I'm very grateful for that last run as the Gold Ranger.. it saved your life." Kim said as she reached over to take Jason's hand. Trini and Zack exchanged glances and smiles. 

"So..tell us about.." Trini began but stopped when the familiar beeping sound came from Jason's communicator. All four of the ex-Rangers exchanged confused looks. They all got up from the table and made their way out of the Youth Center, like old times. After they had gotten outside, Jason lifted the device.

"Jason here." Jason said.

"Jason.. we need you and the others at the Power Chamber." Zordon's voice rang out. Before anyone could respond all four of the group disappeared in steaks of color.

Jason opened his eyes to see Alpha working feverishly at the controls in front of him. He stepped forward and looked up at Zordon while the other three got used to their surroundings, being more out of practice with teleportation.

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked.

"Rangers.. first off it's good to see all of you again." Zordon said. "Second off we have a grave situation."

"What?" Kim asked stepping forward to stand next to Jason. 

"It's Billy." Alpha responded.

"What about him?" Trini asked.

"He was on his way back to Earth.." Alpha replied and then hesitated.

"And what?" Jason asked.

"His ship.. it was pulled off course." Zordon continued the explanation.

"Where is he?" Zack questioned.

"Murianthias." Zordon answered while locking eyes with Jason. Jason turned to look at Kimberly.

"What.. is.. that.." Zack tried to remember where he had heard the name.

"It's the island that the Rangers fought Maligore." Alpha replied.

"Why is he there?" Kim asked.

"His ship.. it was pulled there." Zordon answered.

"Pulled.. by what?" Jason asked. 

"We aren't sure." Alpha responded. "Something drew him in."

"Something.. I mean.. it can't be Maligore right.. the Rangers destroyed him." Jason said.

"Right." Zordon answered. "However Murianthias contains many more dark secrets and forces than just Maligore."

"So what are you saying.. that something captured Billy?" Trini asked.

"It would appear so." Alpha answered. "We tracked his ship there, but we could find no sign of Billy." 

"Okay.. so.. where are the Rangers, get them over there to rescue him." Kim spoke up.

"I'm afraid we cannot at the moment." Alpha said gesturing at the viewing screen nearby at a fierce battle the Rangers were engaged in downtown. 

"So what do we do?" Jason asked turning back to Zordon. 

"If you are willing.. we were going to ask you to go look for him.." Zordon answered.

"I'm willing." Jason replied. 

"Same." Kim answered and the other two nodded as well.

"But.. we don't have powers.." Zack stated. 

"On the contrary." Alpha said as he walked to stand in front of the group. "Hold out your hands."

All four of the Rangers held their hands out and within seconds their respective power coins appeared in their palms. All four looked among themselves and then back to Alpha. 

"Our coins." Kim said as she closed her hand over the coin momentarily and felt a charge from it that she hadn't felt since she gave up the power. 

"But we passed our powers on.." Zack said.

"Yes.. but you only shared your powers." Alpha responded.

"What does that mean?" Trini questioned.

"It means.. the coins.. they bonded with you, they are yours.." Alpha began. "When you passed on the power, the new Rangers were merely using the power.. they never bonded with it the way you did."

"Okay... so.. does that mean we can still morph.. I thought the powers were lost." Jason replied. 

"You can still morph.." Zordon answered. "However the morphing grid has became unstable due to events that have transpired since you all gave up your powers."

"Unstable?" Kim asked for clarification. 

"Yes.. so you will still have your powers, but you must conserve your energy.." Alpha replied. "And unfortunately.. your zords.."

Alpha shook his head and the rest of the group looked among themselves understanding what he could not say. 

"Why have we never been told this?" Jason asked.

"Because.. no two people can use the power at the same time.. had you morphed it would have stripped the others of the power... and also because of the unstable nature of the morphing grid now, we decided it best to not mention it unless there was an emergency and we had to call you back into action." Zordon explained. 

"So.. our powers.. can they fail?" Kim asked, recalling the way Tommy's powers became so unstable as the Green Ranger. 

"They could.. but likely they will not." Alpha answered.

"How likely is likely?" Zack asked.

"As long as they are not overused, they should hold up with no problem... even without the morphing grid to draw power from, there is power built up inside of the coins themselves to power them for a time." Alpha answered. 

"Repeated use would however drain it and force it to connect to the morphing grid, which could cause the powers to become unstable." Zordon added. All four of the Rangers nodded in understanding. 

"So let's go.." Zack said, and Jason turned to him and nodded. 

"Yeah.. we got to find Billy before.." Jason paused and turned to Kimberly suddenly remembering her feeling that they would have to return to Murianthias and how it was coming true. 

"Are you sure you are okay for it?" Kim asked running a hand across Jason's stomach. 

"It wouldn't matter.. I'm not leaving Billy there." Jason answered. Kim's eyes searched his for a more comforting response. "I'm okay.. I promise."

"So can we teleport there?" Zack asked.

"Yes, due to the Rangers reaching the island before it has established a link between it and the Power Chamber that we lacked before.. so we should be able to teleport you there." Zordon answered.

"Should we morph?" Trini asked.

"No.. not until we have to.. right?" Jason responded looking at her and then to Alpha.

"Right.. conserve." Alpha agreed before he walked over to the control panel in front of him. "Be careful Rangers."

"Thank you Rangers.. for your willingness to be called back to action.. and may the power protect you."

The group nodded at Zordon before feeling themselves being pulled away by teleportation.

(****)

"Gosh.. I forgot what a rush that was." Zack said as he tried to steady himself from the vertigo he was now suffering from. He felt around for sure footing but could tell immediately he was on sand and almost toppled over. 

"This place.. doesn't look so bad." Trini said as she glanced around the beach in front of her.

"No.. but looks in this case are deceiving." Jason responded as he surveyed the scene in front of him. He saw some smoke in the distance and pointed. "There."

"Let's go." Zack said as he took off in a run towards the smoke with the rest of the group following behind him. They ran around a sand hill and turned the corner to see a ship lying in ruins, half buried in the sand. It was still smoldering from the fire that had erupted upon impact. 

"Billy.." Kim said before she raced over to the ship and began to pull away at the twisted metal. She pulled her hands back from the heat of it. Jason stepped up next to her and grabbed a piece of wood from nearby to move the rubble around for sign of life.

"Billy.. you in there bro?" Zack asked as he kicked at the metal and ignored the heat as he pulled at some of it with his bare hands. Soon he saw the cockpit of the ship and saw there was no one inside. "He's not here."

"Where could he be?" Trini asked as she glanced around to see any signs of him or where he might have went.

"Do you think he abandoned ship before it crashed?" Kim asked.

"Not likely.. I'd imagine the force that was pulling him would have held him in the ship." Jason answered. 

"Then why is there no sign of him in the ship or out?" Zack questioned. 

"Maybe there is." Trini answered as she had wandered closer to the nearby woods. She pointed in front of her to toppled over trees. 

"Wow.. something.. powerful came this way." Kim stated seeing the state of the trees. 

"Come on.. I have a feeling that's the way we are going to find Billy." Jason said as he took the lead and stepped through the rubble of trees. He glanced behind him to see the other three close behind with Zack bringing up the rear. Jason moved branches from his face until he found somewhat of a path through the woods and fell in step with it. 

"Suddenly.. this place isn't so beautiful." Trini commented as she glanced around.

"Yeah.." Kim agreed. Jason stopped and she almost bumped into him. "What is it Jase?"

"Do you guys feel that?" Jason asked as he glanced over his shoulder at his group.

"Heavy.." Zack spoke from the back of the group. Jason nodded.

"We are not alone." Trini added.

"I think something is watching us." Jason stated. "Keep moving, but keep an eye out."

"Gotcha." Zack replied as the group started to move again. After a few moments they came to a clearing.

"Wow.." Trini said as she took in the sight of a flowing waterfall in front of them. "Now it's beautiful again."

"Yeah.. except I still have that bad feeling." Zack said. 

Jason glanced around the opening for any sign of which way to go. Kimberly heard him let out a nearly inaudible curse and she stepped forward and placed a hand on his wrist.

"Hey.. are you okay?" Kim asked.

"I just have a bad feeling..." Jason replied. "If we don't find him soon..."

"We will." Kim replied. 

"I don't know which way to go now." Jason said as he gestured around them.

"I think maybe this way.." Zack spoke up as he pointed across the creek in front of them at some more overturned trees. 

"Good eye Zack." Jason said as he wasted no time in stepping out into the water and began to make his way across it. The rest of the group followed behind him. Jason stopped and reached his hand out behind him for Kim to hold. She followed suit for Trini who did the same with Zack. The group made their way across interlocked so no one would get swept away in the current of the water below them that was moving quite rapidly due to the nearby waterfall. 

"Jase.." Kim said as she climbed out of the water.

"Yeah?" Jason responded looking behind her to make sure that the other two were making it out okay as well.

"I think I know where this is headed." Kim said. Jason turned to her. 

"The volcano." Jason responded.

"Yes." Kim answered. 

"It should be destroyed.." Jason surmised. 

"Should be.. but I think that's the direction this is taking us." Kim said. Trini and Zack made their way over to them.

"Guys.. we don't know what we are going to find or what we are up against.." Jason began. "We have to stick closely together, be ready to morph at all times and...."

"And what bro?" Zack asked at Jason's hesitation.

"Just.. guard your minds.. this place.. the forces here.. they can consume you." Jason replied. 

"Got it." Zack responded. Trini nodded and Kim took Jason by the hand. 

"Okay guys.. let's go get Billy." Jason said.


	12. Chapter 12

"There it is.." Jason said as he stopped and felt the other three bump into him from behind. He turned to see Kim seemed fixated on the spot. No doubt she was having the same memories he was. 

"Or what's left of it.." Kim stated.

"Yeah, definitely a big explosion happened here." Zack said as he looked around at the charred trees and the mountain in front of him with a giant hole in the side of it. 

"Yeah.. it was more than just a lava eruption." Jason responded before he started to take a few steps. Kim reached out to grab him to hault his momentum. He turned to her. 

"Maybe we should morph before we go in there?" Kim suggested. Jason glanced back at the other two before reconnecting with Kim's gaze.

"We should wait... we don't want to run out of power before anything even happens." Jason responded. Kim nodded. 

"Hold up.. what you expect we are going to find in there?" Zack asked as he stepped up to stand next to Jason. 

"Not sure what's left, but it was a pit.. a temple to Maligore.. and that's about it." Jason answered. 

"And you are sure Maligore is gone?" Trini questioned.

"We saw him get destroyed by the Megazord." Kim answered to which Jason nodded in agreement. 

"I have a bad feeling.." Trini confessed.

"I think we all do." Zack replied. 

"If Billy is in there.. we gotta go, just be ready." Jason stated. The rest of the group nodded and fell in line behind him as he made his way down a path that led to a door on the side of the mountain. It was standing half open and Jason tentatively reached out to pull it the rest of the way. 

"I hate this place." Kim stated, almost to herself as Jason disappeared inside the door. Zack was close behind him and then Trini. Kim took a big breath and then followed the group inside. 

"Hold up.." Jason said as he stopped and the group gathered behind him. 

"What is it?" Trini asked.

"I hear something." Jason responded. The rest of the Rangers strained to hear what he did but none did. All three trusted Jason's instincts enough to know there was definitely something there. Jason turned to them. "Around this corner will be the temple.... the plan is simple.. find Billy as fast as you can and get out of here."

"Got it." Zack replied, while Trini and Kim nodded. Jason started to slowly make his way around the corner to the opening of the temple. Immediately his eyes fell on the pit in the middle of the room and he felt a shiver go up his spine. He closed his eyes and pushed the negative thoughts out of his mind. Soon he felt the other three in line with him and he glanced over at Kimberly and could feel she was doing the same as him right now. 

"Seems.. deserted." Zack said as he glanced around.

"I don't think so." Kim reacted as she slowly made her way over to the pit. Jason started to stop her but suddenly he felt compelled to follow her. Zack and Trini exchanged glances and followed behind the other two as they were now within a few feet of the pit opening.

"Oh my god!" Kim exclaimed.

"Billy!" Jason reacted as he got a look inside the opening to the pit. Zack and Trini raced up to peer inside to see Billy lying on a net just a few feet above what appeared to be boiling lava. 

"Jason we gotta get to him." Kim said.

"Billy.. Billy!" Trini shouted at him for any sign of life. She felt her heart sinking when he did not stir. She looked up at Jason who was clearly clinching his teeth, from either anger or worry.. or both. 

"He's too far down." Zack said as he knelt over the pit and reached as far down as he could. 

"Let's form a chain." Jason suggested. Zack nodded and got up. 

"I'll go down." Trini volunteered and stepped up on the ledge. Zack then took her by the hands to allow her to lower herself over the edge. Kimberly then grabbed Zack's free hand to allow him to begin to climb over the ledge. Jason grabbed Kimberly's hand and sunk his feet into the ground behind them to hold the whole thing steady. 

"Be careful guys.. if you fall, you may break the net." Jason said through clinched teeth as he supported the three people. 

"Got it." Trini responded from inside the pit as she felt her feet come in contact with the net. She locked eyes with Zack who was extending himself head first down holding onto her. She nodded and he did to. "Let go."

"Be careful girl." Zack said as he reluctantly released her full weight onto the net to allow her to attempt to reach down to Billy.

"Billy.. Billy.. can you hear me?" Trini asked as knelt down on the net, unnerved at the way it teetered. She felt for a pulse and found one. She turned back up to Zack. "He's breathing." 

"Thank God." Zack said. "Grab him and pull him over to me."

"I'll try." Trini replied as he pulled Billy's arm up to place it around her neck in an attempt to stand him up with her. She found the task difficult, not so much due to Billy's dead weight, but more so to their unsure footing. She used all of her strength to push Billy's body over to Zack's open arms as he got a grip on him. 

"I'll be right back down for you, okay?" Zack said directed at Trini as he held Billy tight to him.

"Okay." Trini replied.

"Okay guys.. lift.." Zack called up to Jason and Kimberly. Trini watched as slowly but surely Zack and Billy began to be lifted up and away from her. After a few moments all of them disappeared from sight. She glanced around and felt an overwhelming sense of fear and dread as she felt the heat of the pit below her. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. She was startled when she heard movement above and opened her eyes to see being lowered back down to her. She smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

"It's good to see you again." Trini remarked as she walked over and grabbed onto his hands. 

"Always a pleasure." Zack responded. "Okay guys.. we are ready."

Trini felt them being raised and the air around her got cooler and cooler a she got farther away from the pit. Soon she was above the ledge and could see the Herculean effort Jason was putting in to pull the group as most of it fell on his shoulders due their configuration. With one last pull she was free and hurriedly lifted herself over the ledge and to the ground. 

"Check on him.." Jason said as he caught his breath and nodded over to where they had placed Billy. Zack reached him first and confirmed Trini's earlier report of breathing and a pulse. 

"He's alive.. but why won't he wake up?" Zack asked as he turned to the group. Trini raced over to his side and took Billy by the hand. 

"And how did he get down there?" Kim asked as she too knelt beside Billy.

"Someone put him there." Jason stated as he glanced around the temple.

"Yeah.. but why?" Zack questioned as he too stood up and began to look around.

"Kimberly and I.." Jason began. "We were lowered into that pit to be sacrifices to Maligore."

"You think that's what this was too?" Zack inquired.

"It can't be.. I mean.. Maligore is gone." Kim answered as she stood up to join the two. 

"Doesn't make sense.. if they wanted to kill him.. why the net?" Zack asked.

"Beats me.." Jason replied. 

"Why would anyone want to kill Billy anyway?" Kim added to the growing number of questions they all shared. 

"Let's just get out of here." Jason said as he walked over and knelt down next to Billy. "Prepare to teleport."

Jason pressed his communicator, there was a spark but then it faded out. No one had teleported.

"What gives?" Zack asked.

"It's probably this place... let's get outside and we'll try it again." Jason answered, trying to remain calm. He reached down and scooped Billy off the ground. The group started making their way towards the exit when Jason cried out in pain. The group turned to see him being held from behind the throat. Billy's body had fallen to the ground at his feet and Jason was struggling to break free from his captor.

"Jase!" Zack exclaimed as he started to move towards Jason.

"I wouldn't." Jason's captor warned and Jason let out an audible groan as he squeezed tighter. 

"Let him go!" Kim shouted as she clinched her fists and stepped forward to get a better look at who held Jason. She could see the figure was dressed in a black cloak that concealed all of his body. She strained to see his face but could only make out two light red reflections, she assumed where the eyes. 

"Why are you here... who are you?" The unknown assailant asked as he backed Jason farther away from the group. 

"We came here for our friend.. who are you?" Zack asked as he fought the urge to rush to free Jason. 

"Why did you remove Maligore's sacrifice?" the cloaked figure asked.

"That's our friend, he is no sacrifice." Trini answered.

"And Maligore.. he's dead." Kim added. The figure stopped and turned his attention to her.

"Dead... you lie." was the response. 

"I don't.. he was destroyed." Kim answered.

"How?" The cloaked figure questioned in disbelief.

"The Power Rangers." Kim replied. There was silence and Kim turned to make eye contact with Zack. 

"Maligore... gone.." The figure stated.. his piercing voice now sounding distraught. "I have failed.."

"I don't know what you are going on about.. but let Jason go." Zack said. Zack was surprised when he saw Jason fall to the ground. Kim wasted no time rushing over to him. Zack stepped between them and the cloaked stranger who turned around and walked over to peer into the pit. 

"Okay.. we gotta get out of here now... Jase.. you with us?" Zack asked as he knelt down over Jason. Jason nodded his head and with Kim and Zack's help he got to his feet. They all three walked over to Trini who was hovering over Billy. Zack knelt to pick Billy up.

"NO!" The cry of the cloaked figure echoed throughout the temple and Jason turned to see a green glow emanating from his body under the cloak. Soon the figure turned to the group and they got a look at his face for the first time. The face was merely a skeleton with glowing red orbs for eyes. 

"Guys.. let's move." Jason said as he helped Zack with Billy. 

"Stop!" the figure exclaimed as he somehow now appeared in front of the group blocking the exit. 

"Woah.." Zack responded as the group stopped.

"If Maligore is gone as you say.. then it is my place to succeed him.. to continue his legacy." the figure stated to the group.

"Look.. bones.. I don't know who you are or what you are talking about, but you need to move." Zack said, growing more agitated. 

"My name is Kiltore... I am Maligore's guardian.. it was my sacred duty to guard his temple.. and I failed." Kiltore replied. "I was away.. searching for power... I left him unguarded.."

"Yeah... look that sucks for you.. but if you don't let us go, you are going to join your old boss." Zack responded. 

"That's enough.. you will not speak to me that way." Kiltore reacted. His eyes glowed a brighter shade of red. "I sensed power.. when this friend of yours craft was overhead.. it's why I pulled him to the island.. and now.. I sense the same power with you.."

"Yeah... even more reason to step aside." Jason spoke up.

"On the contrary.." Kiltore responded. "I desire power.. and I will have yours."

"Okay.. guys.. looks like we are going to have to fight our way out of here." Jason said as he stepped in front of the group. "It's morphin' time!" 

"Mastodon!" 

"Pterodactyl!" 

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason clinched his now gloved fist as he felt the power coursing through him once more. It was a high that was unique to this power, not duplicated as the Gold Rangers. He glanced around at his group and nodded as they seemed to be feeling the same way.

"Impressive magic.. I'll make great use of it." Kiltore remarked as he looked down the line. 

"Gonna give you one last chance to let us out of here." Jason said. Kiltore changed him and grabbed him around the throat.

"And what do you think my answer to that is?" Kiltore asked before he flung Jason backwards into Trini and knocked them both to the ground. 

"Take this." Zack said as he through a flying kick that Kiltore ducked. He hit Zack with a kick of his own that sent him spinning. Kimberly took advantage of this moment to flip behind Kiltore and kick him hard in the back of the leg, prompting him to lose his balance. She moved out of the way as she saw Jason charging him. 

Jason tackled his larger opponent around the waist and ran him back into the rock wall. Their was a thud and dirt flew everywhere upon impact. Jason was about to step back and survey the damage when he felt a blow to his chest that knocked him to the ground. 

"Over my many years of life... I have used my time to steal many magical powers.. and study many forms of combat.." Kiltore began as he stepped away from the wall. "You fight using modern martial arts training.. it is lacking in the discipline and power of the older forms."

"I'll show you power." Zack said as he threw a punch that was caught. He felt himself behind flipped aside with speed and ease. 

"Your powers.. too.. I am familiar with... having encountered your kind before..." Kiltore continued.

"Jason... give me a boost." Trini said as she ran towards him. Jason ducked down and clasped his hands together to allow Trini to spring off of him. She did so and flew at Kiltore with a kick. He jumped up to meet her with a kick of his own that drove the air out of her and caused her to land at Jason's feet. 

"I have taken those powers before..." Kiltore continued. "I feel a new form would be appropriate.."

Kim helped Trini to her feet and the group looked up to see their challenger changing his form. Kim looked over at Jason who was shaking his head as he saw the completed change.

"No.." Jason said under his breath as took in the sight before him. It was almost like looking in a mirror. Except the color before him was a dark hue of green with black in place of where his suit was white. There was no denying though, that the form he had taken on was that of a Power Ranger. 

"Do you like...?" Kiltore asked with a sinister laugh. 

"How...?" Zack asked.

"I told you.. I have taken the powers.. and lives.. of Power Rangers before.. this was my prize." Kiltore answered. Jason studied the costume and could immediately tell that it was drawing power from more than one Ranger. There were patches of it there were different colors and he could feel different energy radiating from those places. 

"All of those former Rangers.." Jason said through clinched teeth. He felt an anger rising up inside of him, that he hadn't felt before. He had never met any of the Rangers who has powers had been stolen, this was all likely thousands of years before he morphed for the first time, but he felt a kinship with any Ranger, past or present. This served to anger him and motivate him for justice for them. 

Jason rushed at Kiltore and unleashed a flurry of punches that were all blocked. He then through a knee that landed but the subsquent kick was blocked. He again tried a series of kicks that were all blocked. Jason began to feel that he was being toyed with and he did not like it. Sure enough his last kick was blocked and immediately he felt an elbow hit him under the chin and he staggered back into Kimberly who steadied him before he could fall. 

"This guy is legit." Zack stated upon seeing Jason's lack of success with him.

"We'll see." Trini replied as she moved up to face him next. Her style was different than Jason and she wanted to test it against their newfound enemy. She unleashed a series of open palm strikes, that were all swatted away. She dipped to hit an elbow to the midsection but was met with a knee to her face before she could land the strike. She saw stars before her vision was filled with dirt from the ground below smearing her visor. 

"That's it.." Zack said as he ran in. "You may know different styles.. but you won't know mine." 

"Try me." Kiltore replied. Zack moved quickly with a spin kick, he anticipated it being blacked so he ducked really quick and rose up with with an uppercut but found his fist being stopped right underneath the chin of his challenger. He felt himself being flipped once more, but this time he landed on his feet and immediately threw a side kick that was once again batted away. 

"He's distracted.." Jason said as he moved in to try to land a punch from behind. He did not expect that Kiltore would anticipate it and catch his hand while at the same time blocking a kick by Zack. Jason felt himself being pulled into Zack and the two crashed together and fell to the ground. Kimberly and Trini were quickly by their sides.

"This isn't working." Kim stated.

"I know.." Jason responded. "Everyone toge.."

"Hey.. where am I.." a voice from behind the group stopped Jason. They turned to see Billy sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck. Trini reached him first. 

"Billy.. are you okay?" Trini asked. Billy looked at the Yellow Ranger in front of him like he had seen a ghost. 

"Trini.. is that really you?" Billy asked as he reached out to run his hand across her helmet. 

"It's me." Trini replied.

"How?" Billy asked.

"We've no time to explain." Jason answered as he walked over to Billy and offered a hand to help him up. "If you feel up to it.. we need you to morph."

"Jason... morph.. how.." Billy responded with confusion. Jason took Billy's hand and opened it. A blue flash briefly reflected in his visor and he looked up to see Billy's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the power coin in his hand. 

"We need your help Billy.... you know what to do." Jason said. Billy nodded and looked behind him to see Zack and Kimberly trying in vein to get the upper hand on what appeared to be another Ranger.

"Triceratops!" Billy exclaimed and Jason stepped back at the Blue Ranger suit appeared over Billy. 

"This guy is tough.. but we are all together now... so for old time's sake.. let's show him what we can do." Jason said as he placed a hand on Billy's shoulder.

"You got it Jase." Billy said, just as Kimberly landed next to him. Immediately Jason was reaching down to help her up. Zack backed up to stand with the group and smiled when he saw Billy. 

"Alright.. the gangs all here." Zack said. Jason stepped forward. 

"No more one on one.. let's do this as a team." Jason stated. 

"You got it." Kim replied as all five of them charged Kiltore. Kim knew that he was bad news, but looking to her left and right surrounded by her friends, she had no fear. 

Jason reached him slightly before anyone and through a punch. This punch landed, and immediately Zack's kick landed as well. Both Trini and Kimberly went low and kicked his knees. This action doubled him slightly enough for him to meet Billy's knee on it's way up. Kiltore staggered back into the ledge of the pit, steadying himself up against it. 

"Well.." Kiltore spoke. He was seemingly at a loss for words as he looked at the group that was regrouping for another charge.

Kimberly reached him first this time. Kiltore was ready. He grabbed her by the arm and flung her behind him. He prepared for the rest of the onslaught that came and was rocked by punches and kicks from three of the four remaining Rangers. 

"Kim!" Jason exclaimed in horror as he saw her flying over the edge of the pit. She was desperately reaching out for something to grab onto as she disappeared over the edge. "No..."


	13. Chapter 13

Jason moved towards the pit only to feel an impact in his side. He turned on the way to the ground to see Kiltore had kicked him away. Jason hit the ground and immediately kipped up and attempted once more to make his way towards the pit. One more Kiltore got in his way. This time Jason struck first with a back elbow that his opponent was not expecting. He wasted no time in throwing a knee at his chest to follow. The shot connected and knocked Kiltore backwards on his heels.

"Most impressive." Kiltore said as he gathered his footing. "My turn."

"Move!" Jason shouted as he once more attempted to get to Kimberly. Kiltore swung but Jason blocked. One more swing and one more block. Kiltore attempted an open hand strike that Jason sidestepped. Kiltore raised a knee for a strike that was immediately swatted back down. 

Kiltore finally landed a straight punch that nearly knocked Jason off his feet. He recovered in time to block the next one and returned one of his own. Jason glanced over to see the rest of the Rangers all on the ground. He was mentally willing them to recover to check on Kimberly but there was no movement. A rather hard spin kick went barely over Jason's head snapping his attention back to his opponent. 

"Give it up.. Ranger.. you are no match.." Kiltore's sentence was halted by a blast to his back. He stumbled forward and Jason let him fall to the ground. Jason looked up to see his rescuer. He smiled when he saw the pink form standing on the ledge of the pit holding her bow. Jason rushed over to her just as she jumped down and he steadied her with his arms.

"Kim.. thank God.. how?" Jason asked. Kim patted her side at her blade blaster. 

"Stabbed the wall with it to stop my fall." Kim explained. Jason nodded and fought the urge to hug her, instead turning to face Kiltore who had recovered. Jason turned to the other Rangers who were just now stirring.

"Check on them.." Jason said to Kim, who nodded and raced over to them.

"Let's end this now.." Kiltore said as he produced a sword. Jason eyed the sword curiously as it's design closely resembled the sword of Darkness that Tommy had wielded as the Green Ranger. Jason silently prayed as he summoned his Power Sword that it would come to him. He breathed a sigh of relief and braced for impact as the opposing sword was now coming down on him.

Jason managed to block the sword shot but the impact caused him to go to a knee. Jason started to stand but another slash nearly missed his midsection. Jason decided to take the offensive and struck Kiltore in the visor with the handle of his sword before stepping back to slash. The slash sent sparks flying across the temple as it sent Kiltore to the ground. 

"Jase.. we are here.." Zack said as Jason turned to see the other Rangers gathered around him.

"Guys.. I feel like our powers will give out before he does.. so let's try to end this now.." Jason said.

"Bring em together?" Kim asked.

"Bring them together." Jason responded. Jason stepped back and watched as the Rangers begin to assemble the Power Blaster. He attached his sword and felt the rush of energy as the rest of the Rangers formed behind him placing their hands on him. Jason took aim at Kiltore and fired a blast that lit up the whole temple. Jason steadied his feet as the force of the blast had been more than even he had expected. 

"That should have done it." Billy explained as each one of their weapons returned to them. The dust cleared in front of them. "No.."

"Man.. now what?" Zack asked as the group took in the sight of Kiltore rising to his feet. His helmet had a crack in it, but otherwise he seemed unfazed. 

"Now.. you realize you are over matched and turn over your powers willingly..." Kiltore interjected. "Or I forcefully rip it from your dying bodies."

"Not gonna happen bud." Zack retorted and looked to Jason for support who nodded in agreement. Zack saw Jason drop into a defensive stance and turned to see Kiltore charging. 

"I got him.." Jason said as he met the charge with a shove and then front kick. Billy came in with a side kick and Kimberly followed with a flying version. Zack leaped over Jason and hit Kiltore with a flying double punch. Kiltore staggered backwards and recovered quickly. He threw a series of punching going through the Rangers. Billy was first down, followed by Zack and then Kimberly. 

"You.." Kiltore stated, the disgust evident in his voice as he returned a front kick to Jason who went flying backwards and landed at Trini's feet. 

"Jason... I've been thinking.." Trini began as she helped Jason to his fought.

"Yeah?" Jason asked.

"You know how we couldn't teleport in this temple right.. something is blocking it.." Trini continued.

"Right.." Jason responded.

"So.. I'm thinking whatever that force is, is not just hindering us.." Trini explained.

"You think it's also helping him?" Jason asked. 

"I do." Trini answered. Jason nodded and turned to see the other three Rangers launching another attack but were being easily subdued. 

"You may be right.." Jason agreed. "If we could get him out and away from this temple.."

"Yeah... but how?" Trini asked.

"I'm not sure... do you think he would even follow us?" Jason asked in return.

"He might.. he seems dead set on gaining our powers.." Trini answered. "He seems to especially want yours."

"You noticed that too?" Jason asked.

"I did.." Trini replied. "Maybe you should make a run for it..."

"No.. I'm not going to leave you guys..." Jason rebutted.

"Jason.. he will follow if it's you.." Trini reasoned.

"If he doesn't?" Jason questioned. Trini shrugged.

"It's not like we are really getting anywhere like this anyway." Trini suggested, even as Billy landed nearby. 

"You got a point.." Jason stated. He looked around as Zack and Kimberly were attempting a double team kick on Kiltore. He turned back to Trini. "I'm gonna go.. but you guys, just try to direct him after me okay?" 

"You got it Jason." Trini agreed. Jason nodded and then bolted towards the entrance of the door. Kimberly was knocked nearby to Trini who raced over to her to inform her of the new plan. 

"Where are you going?" Kiltore asked as he saw Jason disappear down the corridor leading out of the temple. Kiltore turned to the other Rangers and sent a blast of energy out of his sword in their direction before he raced off after Jason.

"No.." Jason stopped as he heard a blast behind him. He considered turning back to make sure the Rangers were okay but saw the Kiltore had entered the corridor and was approaching him. Jason turned once more and opened the temple door and ran out into the much more tolerable air outside.

Jason moved through the trees and bushes until he reached a clearing. He turned to see that Kiltore had indeed followed him and was now entering the same clearing. Jason glanced behind him in hopes of seeing the rest of the group but felt his heart sink when no sign of them was to be seen. 

"I never expected you to be a coward... or maybe you just know when you are over matched." Kiltore taunted as he and Jason began to circle each other. Jason didn't respond with words but instead charged at Kiltore to test Trini's theory. He slashed with his sword a few times but frustratingly his target kept dodging it. Jason felt a blow to his chest and staggered backwards as he glanced up to see Kiltore lowering his knee.

"Alright.." Jason said as he ran a hand across his chest and abdomen. The blow was not nearly as powerful as the ones before. 

"What?" Kiltore asked as he saw the way Jason was responding to his attack.

"My turn." Jason replied as he flung his sword at Kiltore. His reflexes allowed him to catch the sword but did not allow him to block the hard kick to his chest. Kiltore fell to the ground and Jason quickly retrieved his sword and rolled clear. 

Kiltore rose to his feet and Jason wasted no time going on the offensive, not wanting his opponent to grasp the newfound weakness he had brought on himself. Jason threw punch and kick combos repeatedly landing nearly all of them. He kept battering Kiltore backwards, through the brush and trees, down hills, across streams. Every time Kiltore would attempt a strike, Jason would counter with two of his own.

Jason knew that a big part of why he was winning now was all adrenaline and was determined to try to end the battle before it wore off. Jason hit a flying spinning kick that knocked Kiltore through the trees and he landed on the sand of the beach near Billy's wrecked ship. Jason made his way out onto the sand to join him.

"Enough of this... surrender now." Jason said as he picked the nearly beaten Ranger up off the ground and slammed him against the wreckage. 

"I will never.." Kiltore began but was silenced by a hard punch. 

"You are beaten." Jason stated.

"No.. Kiltore responded. Jason threw another punch but this time when it landed it was his bare skin that connected instead of the gloved fist his was expecting. Jason looked down to see that his suit was fading in and out and he silently cursed the timing. Kiltore noticed what was happening and shoved Jason back and to the ground. 

"Well.. it seems your powers are failing you.." Kiltore surmised. "Which if true.. is a shame, because I really wanted them for my own collection."

"No.." Jason rebutted as he got to his feet and almost willed his suit to hold it's form over him. 

"I suppose I'll just have to kill you now for wasting all of it's power." Kiltore said as he grabbed Jason by the throat and violently spun him into the wreckage. Jason let out a cry of pain as he felt the impact. He was now fully cognizant of the fact that his suit was not protecting him as much as it should be. Kiltore punched him hard and he felt the back of his head slam once more into the wreckage behind him. 

Kiltore then flung him away from the wreckage into the sand. Jason hurriedly got to his feet and threw a punch. Kiltore captured his fist in his hand then headbutted Jason, stunning him and leaving him open for a side kick that knocked him back to the ground. Kiltore stepped forward and forcefully slammed his foot down on Jason's chest effectively holding him to the ground. Jason attempted to move his foot but his powers were far too unstable to manage any sort of rebuttal.

"This is over." Kiltore said as he took a deep breath and brought his sword down to Jason's chest. He felt his whole body shake as the sword struck something equally as hard. Kiltore looked down to see a gold staff stopping is sword from advancing any further. He looked up to see a black and gold helmet merely inches away from his own. 

"Back off!" the new Ranger said as he lifted his staff and staggered Kiltore backwards. Jason looked up and felt an overwhelming sense of relief as he saw the form of the Gold Ranger above him. 

"Trey.." Jason said as the Gold Ranger reached down to help him to his feet.

"Yes Jason.. I'm here.. Zordon called me, I came as soon as I could." Trey responded. Trey looked Jason up and down as his suit crackled with red energy and faded before reappearing once more. Trey cocked his head and stepped back. "Brace yourself this might jolt you a bit."

"Wha.." Jason was cut off by Trey holding up his golden staff and a warm gold ray of energy came crashing over him. Jason felt a little faint at first, but soon that was replaced by an overwhelming charge of adrenaline that was very familiar to Jason. Only now, somehow the two energies he was used to feeling were being melded into a unique feeling.

"That should do it.." Trey said as the energy ceased and he stepped back to see Jason once again fully morphed in his Red Ranger form. 

"What did you do?" Jason asked.

"I used the last of your residual gold energy and converted it to energy compatible with your tyranno powers. 

"Cool... thanks." Jason said as he clinched his fist and turned to Kiltore. Jason turned to the mountain and nearby and then to Trey. "Can you handle him while I go back to check on the others?"

"I think so." Trey replied with a nod.

"Thanks." Jason responded as he ran towards the jungle in front of him glancing back once more to see the exchange of attacks were beginning between Kiltore and Trey. Jason ran as fast as he could, leaping over or ducking under every obstacle in front of him until he saw the temple in sight.

Jason hurriedly ran and pulled the door open out of his way and ran down the corridor into the temple opening. He saw that the pit was all but destroyed, no doubt due to the blast he had heard. Jason looked around at the rubble from the wall of the temple that had also collapsed in the blast. Jason's heart sunk when he saw a hue of blue in the middle of the rubble. Jason rushed over and used all of his strength to lift the stones off of Billy.

With one last mighty heave he had managed to clear the rubble. He saw all four of the Rangers huddled together and felt his breath catch in his throat as he attempted to call out to them. Jason knelt down and turned Kimberly over. The Rangers were all still fully morphed. He reached up to remove her helmet. He saw a scrape on her forehead and wiped the blood off her face.

"Kim.. Kim.. can you hear me?" Jason asked as he glanced down for any sign of breathing. He frantically felt for a pulse. Before he could find one, movement from his right garnered his attention and he saw Zack attempting to roll over. "Zack.."

"Jase?" Zack's voice was weak and groggy. Jason returned his attention to Kimberly as he waited for the telltale feeling of a pulse against his fingertips. After a few moments he felt a thump against his fingertips and he knelt down to lift Kimberly up to his body.

"Kim... baby.. can you hear me?" Jason whispered into her ear as he held her close. He glanced up to see Trini was now moving and was shaking Billy for signs of life. 

"Is she?" Zack's voice came from behind Jason. Jason shook his head no and moved back to look at Kim's face.

"She has a pulse.. but she won't wake up." Jason replied.

"Oh man.. Kim.." Zack said as he knelt next to the two and took Kim by the hand. 

"Kim.. we are all here.. can you hear us?" Jason asked as he glanced over to see that Trini and Billy had gotten to their feet and were moving over towards them. 

"Does she have a pulse Jason?" Billy asked as he moved to kneel behind Kimberly who was still being cradled by Jason.

"It's weak." Jason responded. 

"Can you do anything Billy?" Trini asked. 

"I can try." Billy said as he opened his arms and allowed Jason to lower Kim into them. He lowered her to the ground and moved to her side. Before anything else could be done the whole mountain was rocked and began to shake. 

"What in the world?" Zack asked as he looked around at the rubble beginning to fall. 

"I don't know but we got to get out of here, this place is gonna collapse." Trini said looking around. Jason glanced up momentarily and then he knelt down and scooped Kim into his arms.

"Come on.." Jason said as the rest of the group followed behind him. They reached the corridor leading out of the temple just as it began to fully collapse on itself. Zack kicked the door of the temple open and the group took off in a run to clear the area. Jason was careful to be as gentle with Kimberly as he could while still running as fast he could. Once they were clear of the area Jason stopped and placed Kim on the ground once more. "Billy.."

"I got it." Billy said as he ran over to attend to Kim. 

"Aaah!!" Trey's voice echoed from nearby sending chills down Jason's spine. He turned to Zack and Trini. 

"We got to go help him." Jason said. He turned once more to Billy. "Stay with her.. take care of her.. do what you can.."

"I will.." Billy replied. "Be careful.."

"Right.." Jason said as took one more glance at Kimberly before he and the other two Rangers ran in the direction of Trey's cry. Jason brushed a limb out of his face as he attempted to keep pace with the two Rangers in front of him. Soon a large boom was heard in front of them and Jason felt a rush of wind as the trees next to him where flattened. Zack stopped the group and turned to Jason.

"What..." Zack could only get out.

"That must have been what rocked the temple." Trini suggested. 

"Whatever it is.. it can't be good.. let's keep going." Jason said as he glanced back from where they had came momentarily before turning and gesturing in the direction they had been running. 

"Oh man.." Zack's voice filtered back to Jason as they reached the beach. Jason moved to the side of Trini to see that Kiltore and Trey were locked in a power struggle with both gripping Trey's golden power staff. Jason saw the staff glow and knew what was about to happen.

"Hit the deck!" Jason called out as he managed to pull Trini down and watched as Zack followed his instructions without even looking back at him. They ducked just in time as an other shockwave came by them flattening even more trees. 

"What's happening?" Trini asked as the three got their feet.

"I think he is attempting to steal the gold powers." Jason said as he saw Trey's suit disappear momentarily. "Come on!"

Jason was the first to reach the struggle and he grabbed Kiltore from behind and pulled him away from Trey in a suplex like move. Zack raced to Trey's aid as he collapsed to the ground. Jason rolled clear as Kiltore shook his head, trying to recover from the hard impact of being thrown unexpectedly. 

"Trey.. are you okay?" Jason asked as he walked backwards to stand in front of Trey while keeping his eyes on Kiltore. 

"I.. he has a great power.." Trey replied. "Many different sources of power emanating from him.. if you hadn't came when you did.. I fear I would have succumbed.."

"It's okay..we are here now.." Jason responded as Zack helped Trey to his feet. Jason glanced behind him briefly and then charged Kiltore. Jason hit him with an uppercut that he had not been anticipating. Jason stepped to his side, sensing another Ranger behind him and watched as Trini hit Kiltore in the chest with a hard punch. She moved away to allow Zack and Trey to both hit him with a double kick that sent him flying over the wreckage of Billy's ship. 

"Trey... what can we do to stop him?" Jason asked as he helped steady Trey who was still woozy from the attempted power drain. 

"I'm not sure Jason.." Trey replied. "As I said, he has many sources of power so even when you overcome one, another one you must immediately deal with."

"We have hit him with about everything and still.." Jason said as he shook his head and then cursed under his breath. 

"We just gotta keep hitting him.. that's what I got out of it anyway." Zack spoke up before he ran around the wreckage. Within seconds he was flying back over the wreckage and landing at Jason's feet. Jason knelt down to check on him.

"You okay bro?" Jason asked.

"Peachy.." Zack replied as he got to his feet. Jason looked to see Kiltore now standing on the wreckage. He was preparing another blast with his sword. Before Jason could even warn the others to move he saw both halves of Billy's lance strike Kiltore's sword knocking it out of his hand and and then an arrow knocking him off the side of the wreckage. Jason turned and saw Kimberly with her bow still aimed and Billy by her side. 

"Kim.." Jason said as he ran over to her and embraced her. "Are you okay?"

"Everything hurts.. but he's gonna have to do better than that." Kim replied as she gladly welcomed Jason's embrace. 

"I was worried that.." Jason began.

"I'm here.. we are here.. and I'm not going anywhere." Kim comforted him with her words before they broke the embrace.

"Well.. let's stop this guy before he can hurt anyone else." Jason said, finding new resolve at seeing the group reunited once again. 

"I think it's time for a gold rush.." Trey said as Kiltore rose to his feet. The Rangers watched as the Gold Ranger charged and a powerful blast of energy overcame Kiltore and knocked him back into the water's edge. Trey stepped back to survey the damage as the rest of the group gathered on either side of him. 

"Gosh.." Trini said quietly as Kiltore rose to his feet. His helmet was now completely destroyed and laid mangled at his feet. 

"Wow.. he is ugly." Kim commented at his skull like appearance. 

"And tough.." Trey added as he was shocked to see him shrugging off his most powerful attack. 

"Six of you... and you will all still fall.." Kiltore said.

"I think you need to recount." Tommy's voice came from behind the group of Rangers. Jason turned to see the Turbo Rangers approaching them. 

"I've never been happier to see you guys.." Jason said as Tommy moved to stand next to him.

"Zordon briefed us after we fended off another attack from Divatox.. sorry we weren't here sooner.." Tommy explained.

"It's cool.. just glad to see you." Zack replied. Tommy smiled under his visor at the voice of his old friend and hearing it coming from a power ranger suit once more. 

"Bring all of the rangers.. past or present.. it's just more power for me to add to my collection." Kiltore warned.

"He's the toughest.." Billy began.

"That's what we heard.." Adam replied.

"Alright guys.. let's give him the fight he is looking for." Tommy said as he looked down the line both ways at all of the Rangers lined up. 

"This is so cool.." Justin said under his breath as he glanced around at the group. 

"You guys have a cannon right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah... you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tommy responded with his own question. A nod from Jason later the two groups of Rangers were assembling their own respective super weapons from their individual weapons. Jason glanced over at Tommy as each group gathered around their weapons. 

"Let's do it." Jason said. 

"With pleasure." Tanya responded on the other side. Both groups of Rangers fired at the same time. The respective blasts were countered by a power blast from Kiltore and they were now locked in a tug of war to determine whose power would win out. 

"Keep firing.. he can't withstand us both.. no way.." Tommy called out to the group of Rangers next to him.

"You got it... but somehow he is." Billy countered. Jason saw that the beam from Kiltore's sword was now starting to move closer and overtake the respective blasts from the Rangers he shook his head and disbelief and turned to Trey.

"Trey..." Was all Jason needed to say, before the Gold Ranger lifted his staff and added his energy to the blast. Jason turned to see that with his own energy the Rangers were now getting the upper hand. Soon there was shockwave that knocked the whole line of Rangers to the ground. Jason felt himself nearly black out before he caught himself and looked to his side to see Kimberly on his left and Trey on his right. 

"Is everyone okay?" Trey asked as he was the first to his feet. A chorus of "yeah's and I think so's" rang out down the line as all of the Rangers got to their feet.

"Did that do it.. tell me that did it.." Kim said as Jason helped her to her feet. 

"No way anyone could survive that." Kat added. Jason nodded and began to move towards where Kiltore would be. He swatted smoke away and moved tentatively. He cleared the blast area and looked around for any sight of his newfound enemy. He saw none and was alarmed until he considered that maybe he had been disintegrated. Jason began to turn back to the group but felt someone grab him from behind around the throat.

"Is... that.. the best you can do?" Kiltore whispered from behind him. Jason looked down to see that he was no longer in a Ranger costume due to his bare green arm that was around his throat. 

"Jason!" Tommy called out as the dust cleared enough for the group of Rangers to see what was transpiring on the other side. 

"Stay right there or I end him." Kiltore warned as he moved his sword up to Jason's side. 

"How can he.. it's not possible." Adam said as he looked over at Tommy. 

"I don't know.." Tommy responded.

"What do we do?" Billy asked.

"We.. um.." Tommy began to reply but was at loss for words still.

"He'll kill him.." Kim said, her voice full of impatience and frantic in nature. 

"No he won't.." Trey said stepping forward. 

"What are you doing?" Zack asked. Trey turned to face the Rangers. Soon it was Jason standing in front of them and the group looked to see Trey was now in Kiltore's grip. Jason fell forward in surprise having been teleported unaware.

"What did he do?" Jason asked as he turned to see Trey in his place. 

"He exchanged places with you.. a displacement.." Billy replied.

"No..." Jason said as he began to move towards Kiltore but stopped as he saw him move the sword closer to Trey's side. Jason heard Trey whisper something to Kiltore but he could not hear what was said. He saw Kiltore's eyes glow a brighter shade of red for a moment and then his muscles tensed in his arm and Jason knew he was about to stab Trey. 

"Look!" Justin called out from behind Jason prompting him to look up to where he saw the Blue Ranger pointing. Jason was in awe as he saw Pyramidas hovering over the the group of Rangers. He turned his attention down to Kiltore who had just pierced Trey's side as a power burst of energy emitted from Pyramidas and engulfed Kiltore. Jason raced over, hearing the hustle of the other Rangers behind him as he moved to get to Trey. 

"Trey.." Jason said as he knelt down next to the Gold Ranger. Jason saw his side and went to place his hand over the wound.

"I am fine Jason." Trey said as he moved to stand up, needing a little help from Jason to be steadied. 

"Why did you do that?" Jason asked.

"Because I knew the blast from Pyramidas would not harm me." Trey answered as he allowed Jason's help to steady himself. Soon the rest of the Rangers were gathered around them. 

"No..." a voice from behind the group.. sent anger coursing through Jason's veins. He turned to see Kiltore attempting to rise to his feet. 

"There is no way.." Tanya said in disbelief. Jason moved past her but was surprised when Kim and Kat overtook him and both of them kicked Kiltore back to the ground in unison. 

"It's over.." Kim stated as she allowed Jason to step between her and Kat. She turned to look up at him before refocusing her attention on the fallen at her feet. Tommy walked over and placed his foot on Kiltore's chest as he attempted to sit up once more. Trey soon followed suit. Tommy shook his head "no" and Kiltore's head fell back to the ground seemingly resigned to his demise. 

"I... congratulations..." Kiltore said as the red orbs in his eye sockets burned out and flashes of color began to fly up and out of his body going in many different directions. 

"What's going on?" Adam asked as he watched the flashes fly away.

"It's the powers he stole... returning where they belong.." Trey replied as a flash of gold shot up and went into him. Trey turned to the group, they now realizing that he had had some of his powers stolen in the battle unaware to the group. A last brilliant white energy flowed from the body of Kiltore and went straight up in the sky.

"He's gone.. that's it." Jason said as he stepped back and looked around at the group that had formed a circle. "Thanks... guys.. all of you.."

"Don't mention it... we are a family..." Adam said as he placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. 

"Indeed we are... on this planet or any other.. the Rangers are a family." Trey added, nodding when he felt Kat's hand on his arm. "Now.. I must be returning to Triforia.. but if you ever need me.. I'll return."

"Thank you Trey.. for everything." Jason said as he stepped forward and extended his hand to Trey. 

"Only repaying a debt owed my friend." Trey responded as he clasped his hand with Jason's before he disappeared in a brilliant gold and black flash up into the Pyramidas Zord nearby. 

"Well.. that was soo freaking cool!" Justin said as he couldn't contain his excitement any longer. Zack chuckled and walked over and placed an arm around him.

"Yeah.. it totally was." Zack agreed as he extended his hand for Justin who gladly gave him a high five. "Now I say let's get off this island.. and get something to eat.. anyone else hungry?"

The group let out some collective laughter before all disappearing in their respective colored streaks off the island.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sorry things didn't work out Billy." Trini said as she placed her hand over his on the table next to her. 

"Oh well.. things happen, but honestly.." Billy paused a moment as he took notice of her hand on his. "I'm glad to be home." 

"It's good to see you home and healthy again." Jason said from across the table. 

"Thanks Jase." Billy said with an appreciative smile as he looked around the table at his many friends.

"Question?" Zack said as he stood up and rubbed his shoulder. "Am I the only one who is sore?"

"No." Came the reply in unison from the rest of the group. 

"Good.. I was worried I was just out of shape or something." Zack replied with a laugh. He glanced around the park. "Gosh.. I have missed this place."

"I think we can all admit there is no place quiet like Angel Grove." Trini added. 

"For sure." Kim agreed as she glanced over at Jason next to her. He was clearly very happy to be reunited with the original gang, judging by the way he was beaming. She reached over and took his hand, prompting him to turn his smile to her. 

"It's wild.. I never expected that I'd come home and within no time be suiting up as a Ranger again." Zack said as he placed his hands on the table and leaned forward. 

"I don't think any of us really thought we'd be suiting up again." Billy replied. "I was sure the powers were lost."

"Same." Jason responded. 

"It felt really good to find out they were not." Billy continued. 

"Yes it did.." Kim replied. "I wonder though..."

"How many more times we could morph?" Trini finished her thought.

"Yeah." Kim replied.

"I wonder too." Trini said. 

"Maybe we'll never know..." Jason reacted with a shrug. 

"All I know.. is good grief.. the bad guys sure are getting tougher." Zack added.

"That one was ridiculous." Kim agreed. 

"You fight anything like that as the Gold Ranger, Jase?" Zack asked.

"No.. nothing like that." Jason answered. 

"Speaking of the Gold Ranger.. it was great to see him show up." Billy said. Jason nodded, remembering how if it were not for him, he would no doubt have been a goner.

"And speaking of other Rangers.." Kim said as she pointed up to see Tommy approaching the group.

"Hey guys." Tommy said as he slid onto the seat next to Trini. "How is everyone?"

"Sore." Zack responded, prompting a chuckle from Tommy.

"It's always like that, when you suit up again for the first time in awhile." Tommy responded. 

"It is." Jason agreed. 

"But man.. it was good to see all of you in action again." Tommy said as he looked around the table. "Like.. really good."

"It felt good to be a team again." Billy replied. 

"And thanks for your help and the help of the Turbo Rangers... without you guys.." Jason added. Tommy nodded in understanding.

"Of course." Tommy replied with a smile at his friend. "That was one bad dude.."

"For sure." Jason agreed. 

"So you guys are leaving us at the end of the week huh?" Tommy asked turning to Zack and then Trini. 

"Yeah." Trini replied, before stealing a glance at Billy.

"I hate that.. be glad when you are home for good." Kim said. 

"Same." Zack agreed. "It won't be too much longer."

"Hey.. Trini.. can I talk to you for a moment?" Billy asked. Trini nodded and the two got up and walked out of earshot of the group.

"Well.. so what.." Tommy began, but was interrupted by the sound of his communicator beeping. He looked around before raising it up to his mouth. "This is Tommy."

"Tommy, we need you at the Command Center.." Kat's voice came over the device. Tommy gave a sympathetic look to the group before looking around to see if coast was clear.

"You're good man." Jason told him, looking out as well.

"Catch up with you guys later?" Tommy asked. 

"You got it." Zack answered. Tommy smiled before disappearing in a streak of red light. 

"That still doesn't feel right.. that should be green.." Zack commenting on Tommy's teleportation.

"Ha.. yeah.. suited him best I'd say." Kim agreed. 

"Wonder what that's about?" Zack said nodding over to Trini and Billy standing by a nearby tree. As the three watched them they saw Trini envelope Billy in a hug, before they returned to the group. 

"Guess what?" Trini asked as she came up to stand next to Zack.

"What's that?" Zack responded.

"We are not going back alone." Trini stated. Zack furrowed his brow.

"Seems there was a spot opened up... and so I volunteered to fill that spot to join you guys in Africa." Billy spoke up with a smile.

"My man!" Zack said as he ran over and grabbed Billy from behind in a hug. Trini laughed at seeing how the news had made Zack as happy as her. 

"Wow.. that's great guys." Kim said with a smile. She gave Trini a wink, prompting her to grin in response. 

"Billy.. you are going to love it." Zack said as he finally let him go and sunk into the seat next to him.

"I think so.. I always regretted not going before if I am being honest." Billy replied.

"Oh you're going to be perfect at it." Trini added, once again placing her hand over his. 

"Thank you." Billy said as he and Trini locked eyes for a moment, before quickly turning their attention back to their other friends.

"Suddenly though.. I feel like I might be a third wheel." Zack whispered to Jason, prompting him to laugh. Billy turned to Zack who merely grinned at him.

(****)

"Now.. you know this is the last time I'm seeing you off.. when you come back again you have to stay." Jason joked to Zack as he hugged him. 

"You got it Jase." Zack said with a smile as the two broke apart. 

"What he said." Kim said nodding to Jason as she hugged Trini. Trini laughed and squeezed her friend tight. 

"I don't think I could leave you guys again anyway.. this is it for me." Trini responded. 

"Billy.." Jason said as he walked over to him and grabbed him in a hug that Billy readily accepted. "Try to look out for Zack.. Trini's had her hands full with him."

"I will." Billy replied with a laugh as he and Jason broke apart.

"But seriously.. have fun and hurry back." Jason said.

"I'd tell you to have fun.. but what's the point?" Kim joked as Zack spun her around in a hug. 

"And you.. I'm sorry for leaving you with Zack all that time.." Jason said with a laugh as he and Trini hugged.

"You should be." Trini joked back as she smiled into Jason's shoulder. 

"Hey now.. why is everyone hating on me?" Zack joked as he put his arm around Jason and Trini. 

"I've missed you so much Billy.. when you get back we have a ton of catching up to do." Kim said as she embraced Billy.

"Most definitely." Billy agreed. 

"Well... I guess we'd best be boarding now or risk getting left behind." Zack said as he glanced over at the line for his flight gathering at the gate.

"Yeah.." Trini agreed. 

"Write.. call.." Jason said as he looked down the line. 

"Ditto." Zack replied with a nod. 

"You got it.." Kim responded. Jason stuck his hand out and the rest of the group smiled, recognizing the gesture. Kim placed her hand over his, then Trini, Billy and finally Zack. 

"Power Rangers." Jason said quietly looking around at each member.

"Forever." Zack added as they broke apart and the three departing Rangers got in line to board their flight, leaving Jason and Kimberly standing alone.

"I'm a mess." Kim said as she reached up to wipe tears from her eyes.

"They'll be back before you know it." Jason said as he put his arm around Kim and pulled her close to him.

"I know.. and maybe then we won't have to do these goodbyes anymore." Kim responded

"Hopefully not." Jason agreed as he watched Trini disappearing down the corridor to the plane. She turned around one last time to wave at them both before she was gone. 

"Gosh.." Kim said as she lowered her hand from waving at Trini. She reached over and took Jason's hand in her own. 

"You ready to go home?" Jason asked. 

"I am." Kim answered as the two turned to make their way through the crowds and out of the airport. 

(****)

Kimberly made her way up the hill. She smiled when she saw him standing on top of it looking away from her. She picked up her pace a little and soon she was standing beside him. She looked up at him and he was smiling now, although he still seemed fixated on the view in front of him.

"Hey." Jason said as he reached over and took Kim by the hand.

"Hey." Kim responded, smiling at his touch. "Thought I might find you here."

"Yeah.. it's such a great spot." Jason responded.

"You okay?" Kim inquired.

"I'm great." Jason replied, turning to her.

"Okay.. usually you don't come here unless something is on your mind." Kim said.

"Yeah.... I suppose that's true." Jason responded. "I guess I was just thinking about everything that's happened recently."

"Oh." Kim responded. 

"Mostly though.." Jason began. "I was thinking about you."

"Me?" Kim asked.

"Yeah.. just.. how happy I am to have you in my life." Jason replied.

"I feel the same way Jason." Kim informed him.

"And also how happy it's made me for us to become more than friends." Jason added. Kim smiled and leaned into his arm.

"Same." Kim replied. 

"Three years ago.. I sat up here... and felt pretty lost.." Jason confessed. "You showed up that day.. and for those few moments we talked, everything was okay."

Jason turned to Kim taking her other hand with his as well. She looked up at him and saw his eyes soften as they got lost into hers.

"I knew then.. but I just didn't think I'd ever get a chance to tell you..." Jason continued. "I love you, Kim."

"I love you too." Kim replied as she initiated a kiss between them. 

"No more regrets.." Jason said as they broke apart. 

"No more." Kim agreed as she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead gently against his. 

THE END


End file.
